A New Fledgling
by ilreta1
Summary: Alucard creates a new fledgling and this one isn't as much of a pushover as his last one. what will happen with these two and how will their relationship develop? Rated M for mature rating for mature content and language.
1. Chapter 1

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

Name: Elizabeth- goes by Liz  
Age: 23  
Gender: female  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 135lb  
Hair: black  
Eyes: true- brown, changed- red  
Skin: ivory

Elizabeth isn't your average girl. She has a nag for collecting vampiric items, everything from fake fangs and books, to small vials of blood. She doesn't remember when she started doing this but it has become a part of her life. She also has a love for wolves and around the time she started going to collage she started wearing a tail.  
When she was young she lost her mother to a fire and her father didn't wait to remarry. He step mother was not a nice woman at all, she also had three younger children of her own and they were more important than her husband's three children; Elizabeth and her two younger brothers. After a while of the abuse and tension of staying in that house, she finely left and never looked back at the loss of her father; she only hoped that one day she would be able to spend time with her brothers again. But until her brothers left that house, she knew she would never get to see them again, the woman made it clear that she did not like Elizabeth.  
After a few years, the girl gave up every seeing her family again and left her home town and moved far away. She had no family that she was close to so there was no tie to any place and so she got a job that would allow her to travel. So she never was anywhere for too long of time. She never had much luck with finding someone who could put up with her so she was lonely and only had a few friends.

She was sent to London for business and found herself in a small town just outside of the city. She was staying in the inn and was getting ready to go to bed when she heard something outside. She went to the window to look outside to see people running and something attacking them.

She quickly shut the curtains and dimmed her lights to keep from being noticed. She quickly dressed in a short leather dress with lace up the side and black leggings with the pelvis and leg bones printed on the front. She strapped her tail belt on around he thin hips. Her soft gray wolf tail brushed against the back of her legs as she turned and grabbed her long coat and left her room to see if she could help down stairs.  
She walked out of the inn doors to see that everyone she saw running was now dead and blood was everywhere.  
"Oh gawd…" she breathed as she looked around and saw a woman standing in the middle of all the dead, she was laughing with her whole body covered in blood splatters.  
At that point the door to the in clicked shut, the girl stopped laughing and looked over at her. She had glowing red eyes and Liz could see in the moon light that gleamed, two sharp canines.  
"Vampire!" Liz breaths in surprise.  
The woman grins wider and turns to face her, not moving her eyes away from her.  
"Looks like I missed one." She laughs and lunges at Liz.  
Liz darts away from the woman and runs down the street towards the church. She heard the inn door being smashed in but she didn't care to look but keep running. She was glade that she had worn knee high low heel boots on this trip now. She was almost to the gate of the church when she felt something grab her ankle and she falls to the ground.  
She looks down to see one of the dead villagers now moving again. She curses and kicks the man in the head. It was enough to make him let go. She scrambled back to her feet and reached for the gate to have a cold hand wrap around her wrist and a cold breath run across her neck.  
"Caught you little kitten." The vampire laughed in her ear.  
Unable to stop herself, she growled, "I'm NOT a kitten! I'm a wolf!" she then slams her head back and felt the woman let go as she stumbled back from her.  
At that moment there was a dark laughter that rang out of the darkness around them.  
"What the?" the vampire turned away from her to look around.  
Liz started to creep away. She didn't know who that voice belonged to but she wasn't going to stay to find out.  
Just as she was about five steps away the woman looked back at her.  
"No you don't!" she grabbed Liz's long hair and haled her back.  
Liz growled, not from pain, but aggravation. "Low blow b*tch!" she couldn't help it, she did not lie down when attacked.  
But at that moment, they heard shots ring out of the darkness and the woman looks up. Liz took that moment to pull her pocket knife out of her coat pocket and slashed at the arm holding her hair. The vampire hissed and looked back to her, not letting go of her hair.  
The laughter ran out again and was followed by a male voice. "Feisty little pup."  
They both looked back up the street to see a man in a red coat, red pimp hat and a black suit with a red tie at his neck holding two massive guns; one black, one silver.  
"Who are you?" asked the female holding her hair.  
Liz kept pulling, hoping to get free, but no luck yet.  
The man laughed and keeps walking towards them.  
"Answer me!" the woman yelled and yanked Liz closer and wrapped her free arm around the girl's neck and held her across her body.  
The man stopped a few yards from them. He looked up at her and Liz gasped. She could see red eyes and a wide vampiric grin in the shadows of the man's hat.  
"I'm just here to end your fun." The man says in a deep voice and Liz now knew the laughter they had heard had been this vampire.  
She knew she was in trouble and had to get free. She felt the woman's arm slake and she took her chance. She let go of her hair and stabbed the woman in the gut.  
She hisses and tightened her grip on Liz's neck. The man laughed and raised his silver gun.  
Liz left her knife in the woman's stomach and reached to the arm that was now strangling her. She felt her eyes watering up as she clawed at the woman's arm.  
The woman glared back to the man. "Why would another vampire come to stop me from having fun?" she asks and pulled the knife out of her stomach and threw it aside. Liz managed to tuck her chin when the woman moved to throw the knife, and she didn't notice as she looked back to the man.  
Liz had an eye on the man as she moved. She saw the corner of his grin widen as if he knew what she was about to do. Liz then took the moment of her attacker being distracted, for she saw his gin widen, and she bite into the woman's arm as hard as she could.  
The woman screamed out as Liz felt her slightly sharped canines break some skin. She felt cold blood run over her teeth and made sure not to swallow. At the point the woman pulled her arm away from her chest, Liz dropped her weight and ran towards the other vampire, the only reason she ran towards him was because straight was faster than trying to turn to run.  
The man began to laugh again and it caused Liz to pause half way towards him as she heard the woman behind her grown and hiss, "you'll pay for that."  
Liz's eyes widen as she felt something struck her in the back and she fell to her knees before the man. His grin slicked a little as he watched her fall.  
At this point the man shoots his gun and Liz heard the woman stream and then there was silence. The man took a few steps closer to her and knelt in front of her.  
Liz watches his movement, but stays sitting on the ground, unable to move from the pain in her back.  
"She struck you in your lungs. If you pull the blade out, you will die." He said as she looks up at him. She could feel herself having more trouble breathing.  
"I *cough* don't want to die." Liz managing as she looked down at her hand at the blood she had coughed up.  
"You definitely showed that with how much you fought, even with being pinned and having a gun pointed at you." The man chuckled.  
Liz looked back up at him as blood trickled down her chin.  
The man looked down at her, for even with him kneeling he was still tall. "Are you a virgin?" he asks.  
Liz blinked up at him and felt her cheeks blush. "Wha-" She started but then went into a coughing fit.  
The man smiled and repeated his question, "I asked if you were a virgin."  
Liz couldn't stop coughing and nodded.  
The man grinned. "Do you wish to live as the creature that just killed you?" he asked.  
Liz glared up at him and managed to stop coughing. "I would never become like that b*tch, but I do not wish to die yet."  
"Then what do you want to do?" the man asked.  
Liz coughed, "I want to live." But at that point the pain became too much and she fell forwards and passed out as her head landed on the man's lap.

Alucard's POV

He looks down at the girl who had just passed out and landed in his lap. "She could be fun."  
He pulled the knife from her back and rolled her over. He knew that the girl must have been in a lot of pain but she had not let on to the amount of pain until she had passed out.  
He listened to her heart struggle to keep beating and decided to change her. His last fledgling had run away after she had lost control and killed a few men. Since she had left he had felt lonely in the mansion full of humans.  
He bent down and bit her and started to drain her sweet blood. It was the best he had tasted in years and he savored it. But all too soon, he had to pull away and then he pressed a figure to his fang and brought blood to his finger. He then held it over the girl's mouth and let three drops of his blood enter her body.  
He licked the wound to stop the blood and then stood up. He lifted her up in his arms and made his way back to his master with his new fledgling.

Liz's POV

Liz felt her body moving in a rhythm, like someone carrying her. Her body still hurt but it wasn't just in her back, it was her whole body. She grounded and slowly opened her eyes. At first, her eyes didn't focus on anything, but after blinking a few times her eyes focused. She looked ahead of her and saw trees moving and was confused. She then felt arms around her shoulders and her legs. She looked up to see the man who she had been talking to before she passed out.  
She couldn't find her voice as she looked up at him. He looked down at her as he kept walking.  
"Tonight is definitely a fine night, Goth girl." He said and looked back up.  
Liz looked to her side, away from the man, to see them walking towards a group of police cars and a woman with long blonde hair and in a green suit.  
The man walked up to her and tilted his head. "Master."  
The woman nodded and glared at him and Liz.  
"Explain yourself servant." The woman demanded of the man.  
The man chuckled and Liz felt the laugh reverberate through the man. "She was killed in the battle. There were no survivors left. The target was expired."  
The woman narrowed her eyes into a deadlier glare. "Is that how it is, again." She stated.  
The woman sighed and turned and started off.  
Liz looked at the woman then back up to the man holding her.  
The man chuckled again and followed after the woman.

~~~~~~~~ Few hours later at Hellsing manner~~~~~~~~~

Liz was now sitting in a tall back chair in front of a desk and the woman, with the man standing beside her, leaning on the chair with an ear-to-ear grin.  
"Now," started the woman, "given the situation, miss, you will be staying here and you are going to have to work for me." The woman glared back at the man.  
"Um, ma'am, I've got a question." Liz started and waited for the woman to let her speak. The woman nodded for her to go on. "Well, I was wondering who you both were and what's happening…" Liz paused and then added, "By the way, my name is Elizabeth, Liz for short."  
The woman actually smiled at her. "My name is Sir Integra Faribrooks Wingate Hellsing, and that smiling moron is Alucard." She started. "This place is the Hellsing Organization. We are a group of professionals who hunt and kill vampires and other supernatural beings. And you are here now because Alucard changed you to keep your life from ending. You are now a vampire and as long as you work for us and obey our rules, I won't have you killed."  
Liz's eyes widen as she took in this information. "I'm … I'm a vampire?" Liz raised a hand ran her middle finger over her teeth and felt her canines longer and she winced and looked down at her finger to see blood seeping from a new wound.  
Suddenly there was a hand in a white glove reaching out and took her hand in its. She looked up the arm to see the man, Alucard, raising her arm up and he licks the blood from her finger with his long tongue.  
Sir Integra cleared her thought and Alucard chuckled and released her hand and Liz looked back to Sir Integra. "As I was saying," she paused and glared at Alucard then turned back to Liz. "Miss Liz, I know you have had a hard day, for now, I'm going to send you to rest and I'll fill you in on more details after you have come to terms with what I have told you so far."  
The woman stood and motioned to the door. "Alucard, she is your charge, now, take her to the basement and you both get some rest."  
The woman turned away from them and walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out.  
Alucard grinned and lifted Liz up and carried her from the room. Liz wasn't happy about being carried, but she knew her legs still would not hold her up. She wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down halls and stairs.  
She heard some men mutter but she was to sleepy to look up as her eyes rested against the cold neck of Alucard. She sighed and kept her head tucked to his neck. At a glance from behind, it looks like his hair was longer on one side then the other.  
Alucard then walked through a door and it became silent. She blinked a few times and raised her head from his neck and looked around. They were in a corridor with no light, but she could see with no problem.  
She turned her head back and rested her face closer to Alucard's neck.

Alucard's POV

He was amused with his master's calmness of him making a new fledgling and with how she just accepted the girl.  
He felt her gentle eyelashes brush his neck and her lifting her head from his neck for a moment to look around then she pressed her face harder then she knew into his neck. She was strong and he knew she could become stronger with training. He smiled mischievously and walked into his chamber.  
All that was in here was his thrown, a side table and his coffin. He walked over to his coffin and gently pushed the lid back and lowered himself into his resting place.

Liz's POV

She felt Alucard lowering himself and she opens her eyes and look around to see him lowering them into what looked like a coffin.  
"Wha!" she started to freak. "No!" she wrapped herself around Alucard's neck and shoulders.  
Alucard chuckled and paused, only have made it to a sitting position. "Calm down Goth girl." He said.  
Liz slowly released her grip on his neck and relaxing into his lap, one of his arms resting on her back. She looked down at his long legs in the box then back up to his face to see him grinning at her, but it seemed to have a slight tenderness to it.  
"There's no need to fear, master will get you your own coffin soon, but until then we shear mine." He said gently and his hand rubbed her back.  
Liz nodded but still clung to his chest.  
Alucard leaned back in his coffin and Liz lay across his chest and rested her head on his chest shyly. She rested a hand on his chest next to her face and glanced up at him. She noticed that he was grinning down at her. She felt her cheeks warm a little and looked back to her hand and jumped a little as she felt the arm at her back wrap around her waist and the his other arm reached up and pulled the coffin lid over the two of them.  
"Now sleep my little Draculina." She heard Alucard say and felt the rumble of his words in his chest and she felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Alucard's POV

He felt his fledgling fall into a dead sleep on his chest. He smiled and ran a hand through her silken black hair. She still had on the clothes that she was stabbed in. he grinned to himself as he ran a hand down her side and brushed her coat back from her side and felt the soft fabric of her dress and grinned more when he felt the hem of the dress and just how short it was. He remembered noticing her black and skeleton leggings. He raised his hand up from the hem of her dress and wrapped it back around her waist and closed his eyes and fell to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

~~~~~~~~~~ Few hours before dusk~~~~~~~~~~

Alucard awoke to the scent of blood and woman. He smiled and opened his eyes to see his new fledgling sill sound asleep on his chest. He brushed his free hand through her hair and down her back. She still had blood on her back and it had dried through the day. She would need to bath and have a change of clothes once she woke up.  
Alucard moved the coffin lid and moved his fledgling to lie in the center of his coffin and moved to close the lid. He left it slightly ajar. He remembered that she had flipped a bit when he had started to lower them down into his resting place.  
He left the room to go find his master, who was in her office.  
She glanced up at him for a moment then went back to her work. "What do you need Alucard?" she asked.  
"Come now, do I need a reason to come visit my master?" he asked with a chuckled and leaned on the wall by the door.  
Integra didn't even look up as she kept working. "Let's see, normally no, but you've got a new fledgling and as far as you know, I haven't gotten her anything to get her settled into her new life." At this she sat her pen down and looked up at him, folding her hands in front of her.  
Alucard chuckled and removed his glasses. "You've got me pegged master." He pushed off the wall and walked to stand before his master's desk. "I would like to have her stuff retrieved form her inn room, and she needs her own coffin."  
Integra chuckled then and nodded. "I've already had her stuff retrieved and set in the room across from yours. It will take a bit longer to get her her own coffin, but she could pull –" she paused and he could tell that she was about to say Saras but held back. They hadn't said anything about her in the last five years since she left.  
"No, I'll shear mine until she has a fitting place to rest." He said simply, not wanting to talk about the lost fledgling.  
Integra nodded, "I've also ask for an increase in blood supply to feed you both." She picked her pen back up and looked back to her papers. "I will give her the next few nights to adjust." She said, with a dismissal to her tone.  
Alucard grinned and left the room via the wall. He returned to the basement with two blood packs, one for himself and one for his fledgling. He hoped she wasn't like the last one and would actually drink.  
He made himself comfortable in his thrown and waited for his little Goth girl to awake.

Liz's POV

Liz awoke and yawned. She blinked a few times and saw red fabric before her face. Running her hand over it and it felt like silk. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against it and jumped when she started to purr. She pulled her head up and blinked. She looked around her and saw that she was in a box and she reached out to the wall of the box. She started to panic, being slightly claustrophobic, but then she found the lid to the box and pushed it open and sat up. She looked around to see she was in a dark room with no light and she blinked a few times as realized she could see even with no light.  
She looked around to see Alucard sitting in a thrown watching her with an amused, but soft, grin on his face.  
"Good evening my goth girl." He said and stood gracefully from his seat. He walked over and offered his hand to her and when Liz took his hand, he pulled her up from what she realized was a coffin.  
"What is going on? I don't fully remember everything." Liz said as he helped her out and he bent over beside her for just a moment and closed the coffin. He walked back to his seat and sat down. He gently pulled her close and sat her on his lap.  
Liz didn't fight this, she was still dazed. He kept one arm around her lower back to keep her stable.  
"You were killed last night in a vampire attack, but I changed you because you said you did not want to die." He said.  
Alucard reached out and pulled a packet of blood over to him and bites open the packet. He started to drink it, his eyes on her as he drank.  
Liz watched as he drank from the packet. She then heard a sound like someone gulping from thirst and then blinked and looked from the bag to his eyes as she realized it was her.  
He chuckled and pulled his empty pack away from his fanged grin to look at her fully. He sat it down on the table next to his chair and picked up another one and handed it to her.  
She took it into her hands and stared at it. She blinked and then looked back to Alucard.  
"Drink and you will feel better." He said and broke the tip off so that she could drink from the open spout.  
Liz looked back to the blood and brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. The smell caused her stomach to grumble. She blinked and raised the pack to her lips and licked the first few drops from the bag and blinked. She then brought the bag back to her lips and squeezed the contents of the pack into her mouth and gulped down the rich taste of the blood.  
She whimpered as all too soon the blood pack was empty and Alucard was pulling it away before she started to gnaw on it like she was about to do.  
"Calm down dear, you can have more tomorrow night. If you drink too much now, you'll get sick." He said and sat the empty pack down with his.  
Liz nodded and stood from his lap and looked around. "Ok so now what happens to me? Sir Integra said that I wouldn't be killed if I obeyed her rules, but what are they?"  
After the meal, her head was cleared and she was able to think better.  
Alucard grinned wider and laughed. "You are quick on the up draw." He stopped laughing but when he spoke again Liz could still hear the laugh in his voice. "All you have to do is hunt rouge vampires and other supernatural beings with me. Oh, and to not kill humans or feed from them."  
Liz nodded, "Seems simple enough, but I feel like that's to simple."  
Alucard laughed again and nodded. "Well you have to live here and you have to put up with me and my master."  
Liz blinked at how he fazed that last half. "Put up with?" she asked  
Alucard grinned wide and laughed. "Let's just say when things slow down, I have a thing for having fun with the soldiers and others on estate."  
Liz tilted her head and nodded slightly. She then looked down at herself and saw the dried blood on her clothing. "Um..." she blinked and tilted her head the other way. "What should I refer to you as?"  
Alucard laughed, "Since you're my fledgling, you can call me master."  
Liz nodded, "Alright. Master… is there any chance that I can get a change of clothing?"  
Alucard grinned and chuckled. "My Master actually had your stuff from your inn room retrieved and they are in the other room."  
Liz smiled and skipped to the door, then paused as she had her hand on the knob. "Um, Master," she said and turned back to Alucard. "What room?"  
Alucard was impressed by her quick wit. "The room to the right of this one."  
Liz smiled and opened the door and rushed out and he saw her coat wave behind her as she left the door open and he heard her open the door in the hall and gap.

Alucard's POV

He walked through the wall and saw her standing in the door way and smiled as she looked at the open wardrobe that had all her clothes hung up and a short dresser that had a few doors open in it to show what each one held. He laughed as she walked in and blinked her red eyes at the sight of her stuff here and in such neat array.  
Alucard looked away from the girl and to her stuff and he felt his jaw drop. In her closet he saw black, reds, and purples, but that wasn't what made him gape. What he saw was miny dresses, short skirts, tank-tops, corsets, bodices, long pants with chains, and leggings. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was in the dresser.  
He glanced back to the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice in clothes." He chuckled.

Liz's POV

She came back to her mind as she heard Alucard's voice in the room. She looked up at him and then ran to the dresser and slammed the dresser closed and then slammed the door to the wardrobe.  
"Um… well these are just a few of the things I wear." She said and stood with her back against the wardrobe.  
Alucard raised an eyebrow, now curious about what she planned to wear now. He chuckled and leaned on the wall. "So weren't you planning to change into clean clothes?"  
Liz squeaked and looked back down at the blood on her clothes. "Yes, but not in front of you!"  
Alucard laughed and phased back through the wall, back to his room.  
Liz sighed and opened the wardrobe back up and looked through to find an outfit. She pulled out a black corset with gold design and a gold belt and a light see-through cape like part and then a short tattered like design of a skirt with chains and a red hem.  
She pulled off her coat and sighed as she looked at the single hole in the back. She made a mental note to fix that and to get the coat washed. She pulled off her boots and socks and wished she had a second pair of boots after looking at all the blood on them and really hated to see how bad the rest of her clothes were. She pulled off her tights and sighed at the blood on them too. She lessened the lace on the side of her dress and was about to pull it off when she felt someone watching her and saw Alucard half way through the wall with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
Liz looked at him wide eyed and held her short dress against her chest to keep it from falling. "What are you doing?" she yelped.  
Alucard laughed and stayed in place. "Just wondering if you were changed yet." He replied.  
Liz glared at him, "as you can see, no, I'm not." She kept glaring as he chuckled but didn't move.  
"Do you mind leaving so I can finish changing." She growled. She was getting tired of the feel of the dried blood on her back.  
Alucard quirked his smile into an amused one. "I've always thought it was odd to change clothes even if one is dirty. Most normal people would want a shower too." He laughed.  
Liz paused and looked away sheepishly. "Yes a shower would be nice…" she trailed off.  
Alucard laughed and pushed himself out of the wall and walked across the room and through the wall beside the door. Liz pulled the strings on her dress back tight and glanced to her leggings and sighed. She grabbed her coat and threw it back on really quick and grabbed a simple sewing kit and threw it into her pocket too.  
Liz then ran over to the door and swung it open to find Alucard waiting on the other side. She bounced off his chest as he laughed. "In such a hurry you forgot your clean clothes."  
She blinked and ran back into the room and gathered up her clothes and ran to the dresser and opened the drawer that she saw with her undergarments. She grabbed a pair and hid it in the skirt and top.  
She then rushed after Alucard as he grinned and walked away once she had turned back to him. She followed him down the hall until he stopped at a door just at the base of the stairs.  
"This is the only bathroom still in working order in the underground basement level." He said as he opened the door for her.  
She nodded and looked into the room, it was simple. It had a toilet, sink, tub and a separate standing shower.  
"Thanks, um, master." She said and stepped into the room. She shut the door and set her clean clothing down on the sink. She looked around and found towels, soup, shampoo, conditioner, and washrags. She smiled and picked up a washrag and the soups for the shower. She sat the stuff in the shower and then turned the water on and pulled the shower closed so the whole room wouldn't get wet. She unlaced her dress again and pulled it off this time. Adjusting the temperature of the water, she climbed into the shower and purred as the feel of the warm water relaxed her stiffened muscles.  
She washed herself the best she could and then grumbled when she realized that the largest amount of blood was coated in the middle of her back where she could not reach. She was trying to reach the spot with the wash rag when she felt a chilly hand take the rag out of hers. She squeaked and wrapped her hands around her chest and spun around to find Alucard. His hat and glasses were off and he was only half way in the shower wall.  
"I heard you whining and came to find out why." H said with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She stood there with wide eyes as she felt Alucard wash her back.  
"Thank, thank you master." She stuttered and tightened her arms around her chest as he washed more than just the stab wound spot. She guessed she must have missed some of the blood.  
"Can't have my little Goth walking around with the scent of blood on her, I might just attack her if she did." He said and then she felt something long and chilly run from the base of her shoulder blades up to the base of her neck.  
Liz jumped and felt herself slip and start to fall. But before she could fall, she felt a set of strong arms encircle her waist and pulled her back into a chest. She blinked and realized that the chest she was pressed against was bear.  
"M-master?" she squeaked as she still had her arms around her chest.  
He chuckled in her ear and licked her neck. "Come now, I was just making sure you didn't hurt your head."  
Liz gulped, "ok, but you didn't have to lick my back and neck!"  
Alucard laughed softly in her ear and purred. "Come now, your my fledgling and I was just making sure all the blood was off. So I had to seal the two wounds you had."  
Liz glared at him over her shoulder. "Then let me go now that I'm clean and not bleeding. I still have to wash my hair." She noticed that more than just his chest was bear as he fully comes into the shower stale with her and still didn't let her go.  
"Aw, come on. I need a shower too." He said and reached one arm around her and reached for the shampoo.  
"Master?" Liz asked as she watched the gloved hand pop the top of the bottle and then brought it back out of view.  
Alucard pulled back from her and she was about to turn around when she felt him poor some of the shampoo into her hair and started to work the subs into her long black hair.  
She shut her eyes as some of the shampoo ran into her face. She started to relax a little as his figure tips massaged her scalp. She kept her arms around her chest but she felt herself lean back against his chest. She would have leaned over on a wall but the shower stall was barely big enough for the two of them.

Alucard's POV

Alucard chuckled lightly as she leaned back against his chest. He could tell that the gentle touch was comforting to her. He washed her hair gently then reached up behind him and pulled the shower head down and rinsed her hair.  
With her leaning on him he was amused with the feeling of the subby water running down his chest with her hair tickling his abs. he smiled sweetly behind her back and he ran his figures through her hair to make sure all the clots of blood were out.  
After the shampoo he conditioned her hair and then, with her relaxed against his chest in a slight doze, he washed his own hair. Using some of his vampiric powers, he conjured up a second pair of arms and held her up and kept stroking her hair.  
He was happy to have a fledgling that wasn't scared of him. Saras was not very open of a fledgling. He tightened the one arm around her waist a little in a hug. He finished with his hair and smiled. he washed as much of his body as he could without disturbing his half sleeping fledgling.  
He smiled and leaned close to her ear again and vanished the spare arms. "My little Goth, you need to not fall asleep in the shower or I might just have to check the front of your body for blood." He taunted.

Liz's POV

Liz jolted back to herself when Alucard taunted her. "What! NO!" she tightened her arms again because her arms had slacked when she started to doze off.  
She jumped out of the shower leaving Alucard laughing in the hot water. She grabbed the towel with one arm and wrapped it around herself. She then turned and glared at Alucard.  
"Well now I know to watch myself when I bath." She shot at him as he walked out of the shower after turning the water off. He didn't even reach for a towel as he stood there in all his male glory.  
She turned her back to him and hugged her towel close. She heard him laugh fade and checked behind her in time to see his bear but walk through a way.  
She blinked and shook her head. She had a feeling she should be blushing, but she was dead, so her body did not heat up like it normally did.  
She dried her hair and body and then dressed quickly without any more interruptions. She gathered up her dirty clothing.  
She walked out with a towel wrapped around her hair and her bloody clothing. She walked back down the hall and to her room. She sat down the bloody and torn clothes on the dresser and picked up her jacket from the pile and looked around the room. There was nothing to sit on or a bed so she looked around and found her suit case that her stuff had been in.  
She rummaged in it and found a few more things in there. She smiled as she saw her stuffed wolf was still there and pulled it out.  
She sighed and looked at the dresser. It was against a wall and looked sturdy. It was about four feet tall and about six feet long. She moved her dirty stuff to one end and hoped up to sit on the other end.  
She pulled her jacket onto her lap after setting her stuffed wolf beside her. She pulled out her sewing kit and went to work preparing to fix her jacket. She started sewing the neat cut from her knife. She was glade that it was just a simple knife hole and not a tear.

Alucard's POV

Alucard dressed himself as he walked through the wall into the adjacent room. He was already having fun with his fledgling. He smiled to himself as he could still smell her sent on him. He listened to her dress and leaves the room.  
He went back to his room and sat in his chair, waiting for her to return to him.  
After a wail and she had not come back, he stood up and popped his head back through their dividing wall. He paused as he came face to face with the back of her head.  
He was silent and moved to the left of her head to see what she was doing to see her patching the hole in her jacket. He grinned as he saw how fine her stitching was, and he could tell it was more detailed with her vampiric sight. As he was able to see a few more patches that were still fine but he could tell that they were still great for a human.  
He smiled as he watched her finish up the exterior hole and then snipped the string and flip the jacket over. He watched as she retied the string and went to work on the hole on the inside. He pulled his head back through the wall still grinning to himself.  
"Who know I had captured such a talented creature." He said to himself as he walked out of his room and vanished up to his master's office to find her working on paperwork.  
He didn't say anything and just stood in a shadowed corner and watched her.  
"If you have something to say, say it Alucard." Integra said, not looking up from her work.  
Alucard chuckled and stayed in place, "Come now Master, is it a crime for me to just visit my master?"  
Integra paused and looked up at him. "Knowing you, no. you have something to saw and I'd like if you said it and got it over with." She said and set her pen down.  
Alucard chuckled and was not disappointed by his master's cleverness. "Always one to not disappoint, my master." He pushed off the wall and went to stand before her desk and pulled his glasses off. "I was just wondering if you know anything about where my little goth came from."  
Integra smirked and picked up a file and threw it at him. "Now stop bothering me servant." She said and went back to her work.  
Alucard chuckled and left with the file in hand. He went back to his room to read over the file.

Name Elizabeth  
AKA Liz  
Age 23  
Gender female  
Height 5'6"  
Weight 135lb  
Hair black  
Eyes brown  
Blood type O+  
Address XXXX ***** ******, ****** US  
Occupation Seamstress

Alucard smirked as he came to her address. "So she is from the US then." He laughed.  
He shut the file and sat it on the desk and covered it with the small table cloth. He stood and walked back to the wall and a little to the left of where she was sitting to see her now working on the dress.  
He waited until she was pushing the needle through the fabric to speak. "My little goth is busy at work."

Liz's POV

Liz jumped when she heard Alucard's deep voice in her left ear. She then hissed as the needle pricked her thumb. She glared to her left to see Alucard smirking at her as she raised her thumb up to her lips and sucked on the bleeding finger.  
Alucard chuckled and walked the rest of the way through the wall. She watched as he picked up her jacket and looked at the hole she just fixed.  
"Your talented my little Goth." He said.  
Liz smiled. "Thanks, a lot of the things I wear I've made or modified, or something that I liked."  
Alucard raised an eyebrow was looked to her wardrobe. "Really?" he drew the word out a little and looked at what she was wearing.  
Liz watched his eyes take in her clothing. She straightened out her skirt to make sure she was covered and glared at him.  
"Yes." She said and dropped her legs to hang off the dresser.  
Liz looked away from Alucard and sighed seeing her lovely gray tail matted and died red with her own blood.  
"Is there a chance to get my stuffed cleaned?"  
Alucard chuckled, "I'm not sure about your tail, but we can get the staff to wash the clothing."  
Liz nodded, "Well I can use the tube to wash my tail."  
Alucard smiled at her and watched her.  
Liz sat there thinking for a moment and swung her feet against the dresser.  
After a while she jumps off the dresser, slightly startling Alucard. Liz picked up her tail and went back down the hall towards the bathroom.  
Alucard followed after her, wondering what was up with his fledgling.  
Liz walked into the bathroom and over to the tube. She turned the water on and started to fill the tube. After it was about a foot deep in warm water she turned the water off.  
She then removed the tail from the belt and submersed it into the water. The water then turned deep red. Not worried about it too much at that point she dipped her hands into the water as well and started to gently rub the clots out of the fur. After making sure the fur ran smooth, she pulled the tail out of the water and pulled the plug to drain the water.  
She sat the tail back into the tub and stood up and went to the shower to get the shampoo and conditioner. She returned to the tube and worked the shampoo in until it looked like she was holding a tail of soap bubbles not a fur tail. She then turned the water back on and rinsed it out until the water ran clean.  
"Not perfect, but at least the blood itself is out of it." Liz said to herself.  
Alucard was standing against the doorframe watching her. He smirked at how much care she was taking for such a simple thing.  
Liz then applied conditioner to the tail and laid it in the tub and went to grab a towel.  
"You know, you could have a real tail not this fake come." Alucard said to Liz as she knelt back down by the tub with the towel on her lap.  
"What!?" Liz asked as she turned to look up at him with big eyes.  
Alucard chuckled and nodded.  
Liz then gasped and looked at Alucard is shock. She watched as a black tail swished out from under the duster. And the tip of the tail twitched from side to side.  
Liz then grinned like a loon. "How do I get one!" she asked in excitement, momentarily forgetting about her tail in the tube.  
Alucard laughed. "Simple feed from either a dog of your chose or feed from a demon hound." He said simply.  
Liz's smile faded from her face as she looked up at him in horror. "But, but I can't kill a wolf, and I don't think I could hurt any animal."  
Alucard's grin slacked a little as he watched her.  
She turned away from him with a frown and picked up her tail and rinsed the conditioner out. She reattached the tail to the belt and then walked over to the shower. She hung the belt over the shower rod and let the tail hang over the end of the shower to dry.  
Alucard raised an eyebrow as he watched his fledgling that seemed to be depressed over the thought of how she would have to go about getting a tail.  
"Well, I'll let you explore the basement wail I go talk to my master." Alucard said and left.  
Liz nodded and watched Alucard leave.

Alucard's POV

Alucard left to go up to Integra's office again.  
He watched as Integra ignored him for a few minutes before finely putting her pen down.  
"What do you want this time vampire?" she asked.  
Alucard chuckled and stayed where he was standing. "I was just coming to see if there have been any new missions."  
Integra sighed and looked at him. "All we have right now is a sighting of a strange dog but nothing that says there is anything supernatural." She stated.  
Alucard grinned. "Perfect." He said and watched her raise an eyebrow. "Might I take my fledgling to go see if we can find this thing and to test her control in a populated area?" he asked as he watched her.  
Integra picked up a cigar and lit it and thought about it for almost half the cigar before pulling it out of her mouth and nodding, "I'll permit it. But make sure you keep a close eye on her."  
Alucard grinned and left the room. He went to go find his fledgling walking around the basement and opening doors to see most of the rooms empty.  
Alucard watched her from the shadows for a moment and then decided to approach her.  
"I've been given a mission my little fledgling and I'm taking you with me."  
She jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. She turned to look at him as he moved closer to her.

Liz's POV

Liz looked at her master as he stops before her in the dark corridor. "Where is this mission?"  
She watched as Alucard smiled down at her in approval.  
"Just on the outskirts of London." he replied.  
She tilted her head at him much like a pup would. He chuckles at her.  
"Come now my little goth" He says and turns to walk back toward the only set of stairs she has seen in the basement.  
She follows him back up three flights before they reached the main floor. There they are greeted by a young man dressed on a butler suit. He has blonde hair and looked to be about six foot two.  
"Sir Integra has a car ready for your trip." The butler said and bowed.  
"Thank you Murphy." Alucard said as the three of them made their way to the front door and the car waiting.  
Murphy got into the driver seat and the two vampires climbed into the back of the car.  
During the car ride, Alucard merely watched as Liz watched the city pass by. After half an hour of a ride, Murphy parked on the side of a road and turned the car off.  
"I'll wait for your return here." Murphy said as he looked back at them over his shoulder. "May God and her Majesty be with you."  
Alucard nodded and opened his door and motioned for Liz to follow him.  
She did and walked up beside Alucard as he paused to look up at the moonless sky.  
"Come my little Goth, it is time for us to go hunting." He said and started forwards, Liz stayed at his side.  
"What are we hunting master?" she asked after a few minutes of walking.  
"Sir Integra thinks there might be a demon hound or some supernatural canine killing around this town." He answered as they kept walking.  
Liz looked up at him as he kept heading forwards. She looked back to where they were going and kept her thoughts to herself.  
After a five minute walk, they entered the town. As they walked past the first few buildings, Liz noticed that all the windows were closed and boarded up. She looked around more closely as they walked to the town square.  
"Stay put." Alucard ordered Liz and she nodded and watched him vanish into the shadows.  
Liz looked around the square to see few lights were on and those that were, were about to die.  
"Almost like a ghost town." She said to herself.

Alucard's POV

Alucard left his fledgling standing as bait in the middle of the town. He walked the empty streets looking for the hell wolf he could smell in the area. He smirked to himself as he followed the scent of the dog until it led him back to the edge of the town square.  
He noticed that the beast was in the shadows to the right of the ally he was in. he grinned to himself.  
The beast was a slick furred black wolf demon with three tails. He was pleased with this and he had a feeling once his fledgling drank its blood she would be happy with the result of a three tailed demon wolf familiar.  
Alucard watched the demon as it stocked his fledgling; he figured the best way to get her to drink was to make her fight. So he planned to stand back and only step in if it looked like she would fail.

Liz's POV

Liz stood in the center of the town waiting on Alucard to return. She looked around to see if she could see Alucard or maybe the beast they came to find.  
She folded her hands behind herself and paused. "Wait…" she unfolded her hands and patted her butt and blinked and whimpered. "Crap I forgot my tail at the manor and it's wet." She pouted and folded her arms over her chest.  
She was thinking to herself when she heard a growl behind her.  
"Hu?" she blinked and turned around to see a large black dog walking out of a dark ally.  
She smiled at it even though it was moving towards her in a crouch. The smile died as she looked at the dog to realize it was a wolf.  
The wolf had jet black fur that did not reflect the light and solid white eyes. As she watched it she noticed then that it also had blood around its jaw and, she gasped.  
"Th-three tails?" She blinked as the demon approached her. She took a step back as the things eyes started to glow.  
Liz watched as the beast crouched lowed and one of its tails flicked up. Liz glanced around her for a weapon to see nothing within reach. Just as her eyes went back to the wolf it launched its self at her.  
Liz let out a short scream as she tried to step back only to trip over her own feet and to go crashing down with the demon on top of her, snapping and growling in her face. Liz fought back and managed to grab its jaw in both hands and as she fought, her thumb rammed into one of its eyes as her hand slipped away. The beast howled in pain but as it swung its head in pain, it scratched at her shoulder and laid it open.  
She screamed out in pain and then felt an overwhelming power take over her. She then grabbed at the beast's leg with one hand and with the other hand she grabbed the muzzle in her hand and held it tight. She heard the jaw bones break in her fist and a warm liquid ran down her arm. In her hand with the leg she pushed it up off her and slowly moved to her knees as the beast fought her. She looked away from the beast and saw the stuff running down her arm was its blood. She stared at it and watched as it ran onto her shoulder and she took in a deep hissing breath.  
She leaned her head close to her shoulder and felt herself open her mouth and watched the blood as she started to lick it up off her shoulder. She moaned at the taste and after licking the train off her arm she turned back to the beast and saw it twitching under her grip with its busted jaw. She frowned; she had harmed it to the point that if it lived it would not be able to hunt.  
She released the jaw as the beast went still, knowing it was about to die and could not fight it. She parted the fur from its neck and quickly bites down.

Alucard's POV

He watched as the demon advanced on and then strike at his fledgling. He was about to step in when he saw he her eyes glow red and grabbed and destroyed the demon's jaw in one move. He watched her from the edge of the ally as she slowly took her first taste of demon wolf blood.  
He walked out of the ally to stand behind her. He could tell she didn't notice but the beast did and knew it was done for. He watched as his fledgling parted the fur and begins to feed from the beast. He grinned to himself as he watched her.  
This fledgling was different from the last one. He was glade she did not shrink from drinking and hoped that she would be able to handle the side effect of feeding. He watched as she consumed the blood until she was full and pulled back to look down at her pray. He grinned to himself as he could since it was still alive and would have to finish off the beast.

Liz's POV

Liz pulled back when she was full and looked down at the dead beast before her. She blinked and sat back on her hunches.  
She then saw a red fabric flow by on both side of her and looked up to see Alucard standing behind her grinning.  
"Well done my Draculina." He said and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. "Now let me finish up the rest."" He said and he moved around her and crouched over the beast that was just barely alive.  
Liz watched as her master crouched over the demon wolf and it was lost into the darkness around him and when he stood back up the whole beast was gone. Liz blinked and looked up at him as he grinned down at her.  
"Time to return home and report to My Master." He said and turned to head out of the town the way they came.  
Liz followed him and didn't speak. She felt strange as she they left the town. She fell behind a few steps from Alucard as they kept moving. She felt like there was something inside her and it was fighting her. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to suppress the feeling. She looked up at Alucard but he did not seem to notice her lagging behind slightly.  
She then stopped completely and fell to her knees. She felt like something was fighting its way out of her back. As she felt her bodice tighten she growled, loader then she thought she did.  
"Stop!" She felt the thing fighting pause and her bodice slacked back to the way it was before. She held her eyes shut and saw the eyes of the wolf demon looking back at her in the darkness.  
"What! What's going on?" she said in shock.  
"We are in your mind vampire." A voice said and the whole wolf formed before her eyes.  
"What?"  
The beast sat on its hunches. "I am now a part of you." It said, but without moving its mow.  
"I still don't understand." She said staring at the beast.  
The beast laughed and she watched its chest and shoulders as it did so. "You are a new born I take it, seeing as I'm the only one here, I will guess I am your first kill." The wolf explained.  
"Is this going to happen every time I feed?" she asked in shock.  
"Only when you kill and feed from the flesh, but the stronger you get, the less you will be able to hear our voices."  
"Oh…" she said.  
"Goth, come now. You can talk to the pup in the car, we need to keep moving." She heard Alucard's voice and she opened her physical eyes to look up at his grinning face. "I see you have met and talked to your first kill."  
She nodded and stood back up from her spot on the ground. He grinned at her and turned back to leading them to the car waiting.

~~~~~ Later back at the manor~~~~~

Liz stood beside Alucard as he reported to Sir Integra. He was telling Integra what happened and how she, Liz, took care of the beast herself.  
After the report Alucard lead her back down to the sub-basement. Once they were back down he lead her back to his room and he sat down in his chair.  
Liz sat down on the cold stone floor before him.  
They did not speak and she soon felt the beast stirring again. She closed her eyes to see the wolf lying on the 'ground' before her.  
The best grinned at her. "Didn't realize it would be that simple to call your attention, you are strong for a new born." It said.  
Liz tilted her head and asked, "If I am so aware of your movements, will I always be able to sense everyone I kill or will it lesson as I feed more?"

Alucard's POV

Alucard watched as his fledgling close her eyes and stat to talk, not realizing that when she spoke to the beast, and that she would have to learn how to talk in her mind and not out loud.  
He grinned as he listened to her talk to the beast. He was at least glade that she seemed to be able to fight and keep in command.  
He then yawned after a few minutes.

Liz's POV

After learning what the wolf knew about vampires and its self she heard someone yawning. She opened her eyes to see Alucard in the midst of a large yawn that she could clearly see his full set of sharp fangs.  
She giggled and Alucard stopped yawning and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He had removed his glasses and hat wail she had talked to her familiar.  
"I think it is time for us to go to sleep now my little Goth." He said.  
Liz nodded, "alright master."  
She stood up and watched as he pushed off from his chair and removed his jacket to lay it across the arm.  
He then walked over to his coffin and motioned for her to follow him. She walked over to his side as he opened his resting place and climbed in. he sat there and took her hand and pulled her in beside him. He laid back and pulled her down to lay across his chest.  
"Sleep well my fledgling." He said and pulled the coffin closed and she watched as he closed his eyes.  
She too then closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Alucard's POV

Alucard laid there with his eyes closed until he felt his fledgling fall asleep. He then opened his eyes and looked down at her on his chest. He grinned and watched her sleep for a moment before he closed his eyes again and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ few hours before dusk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alucard opened his eyes and blinked at the furry beast curled up on his chest. He chuckled and ran a rand down it's fur.  
"looks like I need to teach you to hold your human form." He said to the sleeping wolf.  
He opened the coffin and sat up, letting Liz slid down to sleep in his lap.  
He left the coffin and closed the lid so that it was sitting just slightly opened.  
He left the room to go see what Integra was up to. He found her in her study working late. He watched her from the ceiling. He didn't make himself known just watched her working way. After a short time, he turned and went to the cooler and grabbed two bags of blood. He then returned to the basement to wait for his fledgling to awake. As he waited he drank the blood pack.

Liz's Pov

Liz yawned when she came awake and blinked her eyes open. Alucard was gone and she looked around and realized she was shut in the coffin again. Her head shot up and smacked the lid open. She whimpered and reached to rub her head to realize something was wrong. She looked at her hands to see paws.  
She shrieked and tried to stand up just to fall backwards out of the coffin and onto her back.  
She heard Alucard's laugh and looked over at him with wide eyes.  
"You have taken on the form of your familiar in your sleep." He chuckled.  
Liz rolled over onto her paws and sat there. "How do I change back?!" she asked with surprise and blinked when her thoughts came out and was able to be heard in the room.  
Alucard laughed as he watched her and said, "Just focus on becoming yourself again." The grin on his face never left.  
Liz nodded and closed her eyes and focused on her human form and she felt her body change back. She opened her eyes and looked at herself and squeaked as she covered herself. Her clothes had vanished and she was sitting there with nothing on.  
Alucard laughed as she stood up and ran from the room.

Alucard's POV

Alucard laughed as he watched her run from the room. He smiled to himself. She was a quick learner. She had managed to change her body back, but she had kept the tails. He was sure she didn't realize yet that the tails had stayed.

Liz's POV

Liz ran into her room and slammed the door. She ran to the dresser and pulled out her under garments and quickly put on her bra. She was pulling up her underwear when she realized something was different.  
She looked under her harm at her butt to see three black tails twitching behind her. Her eyes widened and one of the tails swished to the side as one curled up mush like a husky's tail wail the third laid down along her leg.  
She finished pulling up her panties and went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a sleeveless top that had five straps and a zipper to fasten up the front. The right shoulder had a red cross on it and above the left breast was two zippers with a chain leading from the top zipper around the back and clipped to the back of shirt at the shoulders. she then pulled out a black skirt that was all different lengths with a red lion on the right hip. The under part of the skirt was black and red spider web lace. The skirt's waist line was a red and black belt.  
She strapped the skirt low on her hips. She did this so her tails were over the skirt and not under it.  
She sighed now because she had no shoes to wear. She walked back to Alucard's room to see him sitting in his thrown waiting for her to return.  
He smiled up at her and held out a blood pack. She walked over to him. She felt the cold stone floor biting into her feet and she frown as she took the pack from her master's hand.  
She curled two of her tails under her as she sat on the floor snd one tail laid over her lap.  
"I see you've managed to control the tails well already." He said as she broke open the pack to drink.  
She looked up at him and nodded, "I was always a fast learner if I put my mind to it."  
She raised the pack straw to her lips and sipped the blood from it.  
Alucard chuckled and folded one leg over the other.  
Liz sipped on the blood pack and looked up at her master. Far too soon, the pack was empty and she frowned down at it. She snapped her head back up to stare at her master as he laughs again at her.  
"One not enough for you my Goth girl?" he asks with a huge grin on his face.  
Liz gave a lopsided grin and gave a sheepish laugh. "I guess not." She said.  
He chuckled and stood up from his chair. "Follow me pet."  
Liz stood and followed him from the room. "Where are we going master?"  
Alucard said nothing as he walked down the hall to the set of stairs.  
Liz didn't say anything else as she followed him up to the ground floor. She looked around as they walked through the building. She saw paintings of people who looked like they could be related. She paused at one of a man dressed in a red duster, green suit, and white shirt. He had light blond hair and striking blue eyes.  
"He looks like Sir Integra." She said more to herself.  
Just then a shadow fell over her and she looked over her shoulder to see Alucard looking at the painting as well. "He was Van Hellsing."  
She blinks and looks up at Alucard then to the man in the painting.  
"He was the one who started our family down the path I've continued."  
Liz looked around to a balcony to see Integra looking down at them.  
"Good evening, my master." Alucard said as he looked up at her and gave a bow of his head.  
She tuned and went back into the room she had come from. Alucard chuckled and turned and started walking back down the hall way. Liz looked back to the painting for a moment then turned and hurried to catch up with Alucard.  
Alucard lead them to the kitchen and over to a cooler that had a black door with a red 'A' on it. He walked over to the door and opened the door.  
Liz followed him into the cooler and looked around. The inside of the cooler was filled with blood packs on two walls and what looked like wine on the third.  
"Wow!" Liz exclaims as she looks around. She walked up to the wall of wine to see that they were acutely filled with blood as well.  
She then started to giggle.

Alucard's POV

He was watching Liz from just beside the door of his privet cooler. He watched as she looked around and then walk over to the bottled blood and look it over.  
She then started giggling. He raised an eyebrow but stayed where he stood.  
His first thought was that she had seen something funny but as she kept giggling he acutely started to worry.  
He walked over to her side and looked at the bottle she had looked at before she started to giggle. Al he saw was the bottled blood.

Liz's POV

Liz kept giggling as Alucard walked over, looked at the bottle, then to her. She looked up at him and the confused look on his face sent her into another fit of giggles.  
"i-I'm sorry *snort* I just can't help it!" she falls into gales of laughter as his eyebrow shoots up and she falls to the floor laughing.

Alucard's POV

He was truly worried about his fledgling now. He took a step back from her as she fell to the floor in gales of laughter and it only seemed to set her off on another fit of the giggles.  
Had she lost her mind or was she so weak that she couldn't fight the insanity after all.  
He stepped back out of the cooler and stood in the door way as she rolled around in the floor laughing. Her tails had fluffed out and one had wrapped around her legs, as if to keep her skirt down.  
He then heard footsteps behind him and he looked to see Integra walking up to see what all the noise was about. She had a perturbed look on her face as she stopped by his side.  
"What have you done now Alucard?" She asked as she looks into the cooler at his fledgling.  
"I brought her up to get her a blood pack and to show her were to come if she ever needs one and I'm to lazy to get it. Next thing I know she looks at a bottle of blood and went into this." He motioned to Liz rolling around on the ground.  
Integra walked into the cooler. "what bottle did she look at?"  
Alucard told her and she picked it up and looked at it. She then started to giggle herself.  
Alucard was truly worried down. What about this one bottle had caused both of these women to start to laugh?  
Integra walked out with the bottle and sat it on the counter and walk back to her office.  
Alucard walked over to the bottle and looked at it. He still didn't see what was so funny about this bottle.

Liz POV

Liz watched as Integra walked in, looked at the bottle and then walked out with it with a small laugh. The fact of Integra laughing caused Liz to be able to calm down enough to stand. She walked to the other wall, randomly grabbed a pack and left the cooler.  
Alucard was standing by the counter looking at the bottle trying to see what was so funny about it.  
Liz walked over and pointed at the cork in the bottle.  
Alucard picked the bottle up and looked at it closer. This just caused Liz it start giggling again.  
Alucard looked back at her then to the bottle  
"What is so funny?" he finely asks, unable to figure it out.  
Liz was giggling too hard to speak so she took the bottle form his hand. With more fits of laughter, she held the bottle to her pelvis and raised an eyebrow at him.  
He looked at her confused then both his eyebrows shoot up. The look on his face caused her to giggle harder. She handed the bottle back to him and stepped back to lean on the wall.  
Alucard took the bottle before she dropped it and looked at the cork with a mixer of shook, disgust, and a bit of amusement.  
The look caused Liz to giggle more.

Alucard POV

Alucard looked at the bottle as if it had bitten him. He blinked and looked up at his fledgling. The fact she was so amused by the bottle design gave him a wicked idea. He sat the bottle down on the counter and walked over to his little Goth.  
He bent down so he was level with her giggling face. He raised a hand and gently took her chin into his hand.  
"Do you find male anatomy that entertaining?" he asked with a grin.

Liz POV

Liz looked into his eyes as he held her chin.  
"Not so much, I just found it funny that you had a bottle in a cooler full of your food that looked like that of a dick." She giggled.  
Alucard grinned and reached out and closed the cooler beside her. He scoped her up in one arm and turned to leave the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle as they walked past it.  
Liz was confused about his change in attitude. "Did I do something wrong?"  
He did not answer as he walked right for the dining room wall.  
"Master?"  
He didn't answer as he walked right into and through the wall.  
Liz gasped as she felt herself being pulled through some strange vortex.  
When they emerged they were back in Alucard's room in the basement. He sat her back on her feet and sat the bottle on his small table.  
He walked back over to her and stopped just before her. She looked up into his red eyes and saw a strange look in his eyes.  
"Master Alucard?" she says as she takes a step back, her heel tapping the coffin side.  
Alucard followed her step and wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She squeaked and dropped the blood pack on the lid of his coffin.  
Alucard leaned down so his face was right before hers and she could feel his breath on her face.  
"M-master? What are you doing?" she asks, her eyes not leaving his.

Alucard POV

Alucard leaned down and paused as he was about to kiss his fledgling. He wanted to see how she would react so he went slow. He grinned slightly as he felt her breath against his lips.  
He leaned in the last few millimeters and kisses her.

Liz POV

Liz's eyes widen as Alucard starts to kiss her. Her eyes then slowly close and she gives into his kiss. She wraps her arms around his waist as he berries his right hand in her hair.  
They kiss passionately. She feels him gently nips her bottom lip. She gasps into the kiss and is surprised when he slips his tongue into her mouth. He presses his tongue against hers and she starts to follow his lead.  
She balls her hands into fist against his back as she moans softly into his kiss.  
He suddenly pauses and then pulls away. The hand in her hair slides from the back of her head to her cheek.  
"I'll return my pet." He says and steps back from her. He then vanishes into shadows.  
Liz watched as Alucard left her in his room. Her tails swiped over the top of the coffin and she flopped back on it. The blood pack fell to the floor beside her foot. She raised one hand to her lips and knew she was blushing a little now.  
No one had ever kisses her like he had. She closed her eyes and felt one of her tails wagging gently.  
The wolf appeared before her in her mind's eye.  
"you seem happy Liz." He said to her.  
She looks at him with a smile and drop her hand from her lips. "I am but I'm also flustered Benadoc."  
"Why is that?" he asks, tilting his huge black head.  
"I've never been kissed like that. Like the one kissing me wanted to devour me. I've been kissed before by men, women, and others, but not like Master Alucard just did."  
Benadoc gave a wolfish grin. "Are you falling for your creator?"  
Liz blinked, "m-maybe, but I've never thought about…" she paused and opened her eyes.

Alucard POV

Alucard faded into shadows and walked through the wall of Integra's office.  
"You called, my master?" he said, a little irritation in his voice. He was going to see how far he could take his fledgling when his master called him.  
Integra raised an eyebrow at him as she looked at him. "your fledgling's coffin has arrived and no one is brave enough to take it down to the basement. Take it down there for her or have her get it herself. I don't care how, just get it down there and out of my way." She orders and goes back to her paperwork.  
Alucard sneered and walked back out of the office without a word. He went to the lobby and gathered the new coffin to return to his room. But he paused in the hall. He wasn't ready to give his fledgling up just yet. So he took it to the prison room where he had stayed for twenty years and sat it beside the stairs. He made sure it was in the shadows and out of site.  
He then returned to his room to find Liz talking to her demon again. She stopped mid-sentence and looked up at him.

Liz POV

"master?" she asked as he walked over to her and looked down at her.  
"follow me, I want to test your skills in a few areas." He said and turned to leave his room.  
She got up and picked up her forgotten blood pack. She walked down the hall after Alucard and stepped on a sharp stone in the floor.  
"OW!" she squeaked and stepped back. She lifted her foot and looked at it to see it bleeding from the stab.  
Alucard stopped and looked back at her. "We need to get you new shoes." He stated and reached into his coat shadows. He reached through the shadows into Integra's room and grabbed one of her pairs of shoes and pulled them through to where he was. He handed the shoes off to Liz. "These should do for now, try not to scuff them up.  
Liz smiled and took the shoes. "Thank you master!" she then ran back to her room. She ran to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of black and red knee high socks. She quickly pulled them on and was putting the shoes n when Alucard walked into the room with a frown on his face.  
"I needed socks to wear with the shoes master." She laughs and slips the shoes on then skips up to his side and smiles up at him. "I'm ready for training master!"  
Alucard laughs at her enthusiasm and turns to lead the way out to the training field.  
Liz followed him up the stairs and to the back door. He lead them out to a large building in the back and walked through the door, literally. Liz laughed and tried it herself and smacked her head on the door.  
Alucard poked his head back through the door and laughed at her. "You're not old enough for that talent yet."  
Liz pouted and rubbed her forehead. She watched as Alucard pulled his head back and she opened the door. She entered the room to find groups of men training around her.  
Alucard pulled the door shut behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
A man walked over to them and frowned at how Alucard had his arm around her. "Can I help you with something Alucard?" he asks.  
"Hello caption Roberts. I figured it was time to test my new fledgling's powers." Alucard said, but didn't remove his arm.  
The man looked to her with wide eyes. "New fledgling?!" the man stepped back from them and looked scared of her.  
Another man walked up beside the first. "Evening Alucard." He looked at her and frowned at the arm that Alucard had over her shoulders.  
"Captain Peters, how have you been?" Alucard chuckles and pulled Liz into his side.  
Liz watched the two men's eyes widen in shock at his action.  
"I've been fine. So you've made a new fledgling finely. I truly thought you were never gonna make a new one after…" he paused as he looked up at Alucard.  
Liz looked up at her master to see the dark look in his eyes as he looked at the man.  
"An-anyways… what kind of training were you looking into for her?" Captain Peters went on as he scratched the back of his neck as he looked back to her.  
"Today I just wanted to see what skills she had before choosing a training style." Alucard said and dropped his arm from her shoulders and rested his hand on her waist.  
Liz looked up at Alucard then to the two captains. "Hello, my name is Liz. It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
The first man back off more, "I'll leave it to you Peters." He said and left to go busy himself with something.  
Captain Peters dropped his hand and smiled charmingly at her. "Well Liz, it's nice to have you in our ranks." He held his hand out to her.  
She reached to take it only to have Alucard reach after her hand and pull it back to her side.  
Peters dropped his hand without a word. "Shall be begin then Miss Liz?"  
Alucard nodded and they followed after him as he led them to a fighting ring. As he walked, he asked, "Do you have any skills that you had as a human?"  
"I used to do sword fighting and I've been to the shooting range a few times in my child hood. Um, oh and I've taken a little karate, but I don't remember much of what I was taught." She said and scratched the back of her head nervously.  
"well at least it's something to work with. What kind of sword fighting have you learned?"  
"SCA fighting, Um, I did a lot of medieval style fighting. I would wear full plate armor, but the weapons were fake." Liz went on.  
"Interesting, what was our weapon of choice?" Captain Peters asks.  
"Bastard." She said without hesitation.  
Captain Peters smiled and nodded. "Hey sergeant Miller, come over here. Got a new recruit we need to test."  
A tall, blond haired man walked over. "sir." He salutes his captains and then sees Liz and Alucard. "Captain?"  
"Don't worry, it's the girl, not Alucard." Captain Peters says with a laugh.  
The man relaxed a bit. He looked Liz over and gave a lop sided grin until he saw Alucard's arm around her. He then frowned.  
Liz blinked and looked at the two humans then up at Alucard and he just had a shit eating grin. She looked back to the men. "Well no time like the present to start." She said and smiled, tiling her head.  
Captain Peters nods and steps over to a rack of weapons and pulls off a bastard sword.  
Liz stepped away from Alucard's side then paused. She remembered she had the blood pack in her hand.  
"Oops, forgot I was carrying this." She said with a giggle. She turned back around and grabbed Alucard's coat and slide the pack into his pocket.  
She then turned around an looked at the humans. Both men had the looks on their faces that said they couldn't believe what she just did.  
"What?" she asked completely disturbed.  
She looked back up at Alucard and he was standing there like nothing was wrong. Liz shrugged and walked over to Captain Peters and took the sword from his hand.  
The two men blinked a few times then shook their heads. "Sargent, grab you weapon, and throw on some pads." Captain Peters orders.  
Sargent Miller nods and goes and grabs some pads. He puts on body armor and a few pads on his arms and upper legs.  
"Might want a cup too." I chirp at him.  
All three of them looked at her then. She had the sword hand guard setting on her shoulder, her hands folder between her back and the sword and rocking back and forth from heel to the ball of her feet. She had a sweet yet devilish look on her face and had her head tilted slightly to the left.  
Captain Peters nods to Miller. "I might listen to her." He said. He really didn't want to have to deal with that paperwork.  
"Go ahead on just take care of it here. I want to play! Anyways I've ground up in a house of guys, not like it'd be anything new to me." She said, still rocking on her feet and smiling.  
The two humans looked at each other and Captain Peters shrugged. "You heard the lady."  
Alucard starts to laugh, drawing all the attention in the room to the four of them. Liz was unfazed and just kept rocking and smiling, waiting for the fight.  
Miller nods and grabs a cup and, turning his back to the room, slide the cup into place. Once he was ready he grabbed a long sword and a medium sized shield. "I'm ready captain… isn't she going to armor up?" he asks.  
At that moment the others noticed her tails as two of them started wagging and the whole of the room gasped. They took in her look. Tail, clothes, and the fact that Alucard was standing there laughing like a loon.  
Captain Peters cleared his throat. "Looks like we have gathered an audience."  
"Fine by me," Liz said as she stopped rocking on her heels and walked over to the ring. She climbed in and stood to one side and waited for Miller to enter the ring so they could play.  
Srg. Miller entered the ring after shaking his head. He took a fighting stance. Liz pulled the sword over her shoulder and went into a low 90 degree stance, holding the sword with her left hand forward and the right hand slid low so she had a wide grip on the long hilt.

Alucard's POV

He slowly stopped laughing as his fledgling took her stance to ready for battle. He smiled at her stance. He could tell it was her own style and he was amused that she was fighting like a lift handed person, and he knew she was right handed by watching her when she was sewing up her coat.  
He couldn't wait to see how she fought.  
Peters gave them the sign to go and Liz started by taking a quick step to the left. Her whole body was blocked by the sword and he was entertained that she went on the defense first.  
Srg. Miller lunged at her and she side stepped and brought the sword around and struck for his unguarded side. Because of her vampiric speed, she struck him before he had time to defend himself.  
"Point!" Peters said and Liz back off with a frown.  
Srg. Miller stumbled back and rubbed his side.  
Liz went over to Peters and knelt down, the ring was elevated and there was a crowd around now. Three of the sides were crowded by the solders. The last side was the side Alucard was standing on with Peters and that was behind Liz.  
"Captain, can I make a request?" she asks, her sword in one hand and the blade lawing out to point behind her.  
"Sure, what is it?" he asked, not sure of what she wanted.  
"Can u use 'holt' when having us stop? It's the term I've grew up with for ending or pausing a fight." She said with a sweet smile on her face. Her three tails had twisted into one and that one was now curled around her feet as she talked.  
"Sure. I don't have a problem with that." Peters smiled and had a slight laugh to his voice.  
She smiled and got back up, her single tail swaying behind her as she turned and went back to her opponent.  
"Did I strike you too hard? I can try to hold back if you wish." She said sweetly.  
"Na, it's good." Srg. Miller said and took his stance again.  
"Begin!" Peters said after Liz took her stance again.  
This time she took a step forward to faint a head blow, but as miller raised his shield to block, Alucard noticed his arms rose together.  
Liz saw this too and took the chance, and with a perfect swing arced her sword around and struck him in the leg, just below the hip.  
The Sargent dropped to his knees and bulled his shield closer to his body. "Good blow." He said and struck out at her legs.  
She skipped back and jumped took her stance for a split moment and then side stepped and swung wide, bringing her sword around and down across his back.  
"Holt!" Peters called and Liz skipped back and started giggling.  
"Is everything alright miss?" peters asks as she came to stand before him as Miller pulled himself together after her last blow.  
"Everything is perfect sir. I've just not had this much fun in a long time." She knelt down before him and smiled. "Master, can I do this again tomorrow night?"  
The whole room gasped and took a step back away from his side of the ring.

Liz's POV

Liz frowned and looked back at the men, her tail twisting around her legs as she turned. She was having fun and something she had said had frightened the people watching her.  
"What's wrong? Did I say something?" she blinked and looked behind her.  
Alucard laughed and said, "No my Goth girl. They should know that there is another vampire on the estate and to watch out for her."  
Liz tilted her head and shrugged. She stood up and turned back to her opponent and held her sword at her side. "Ready for another round?" she asked with a smile.  
Srg. Miller shook his head. "I think I'm done getting my ass handed to me for one night." He said and rubbed his thigh where she had smacked him with the sword.  
Liz pouted and flipped her sword up to rest on her shoulder. "Fine." She looked over at the other guys, "Anyone else want to fight?"  
The whole mas of men stepped back and turned and went back to what they had been doing.  
Captain Peters came over and patted her shoulder. "It's alright, there will be plenty of time to fight. Just give them time to warm up to you. The only vampire they have ever dealt with is Alucard, and he doesn't play with others as well as you seem to."  
Liz nodded and handed him the sword back. "Thank you for letting me use this."  
Captain Peters smiled and took the sword from her. He then stepped back and left to put it up.  
Liz went over to Alucard and climbed out of the ring. "What next Master?"  
Alucard laughed, "That will be good for tonight. The men are wrapping up now." He turned and started away.  
Liz hurried after Alucard and walked behind him a few steps and to his side. As they walked her tail was wagging and slowly split into three again.  
Alucard lead them back out into the night and back to the manor.  
Liz shivered as they walked the distance from one building to the other. She rubs her harms and curls two of her tails around her legs to keep them warm.

Alucard's POV

He was walking back to the manor. When he heard Liz rubbing her arms and the rustle of fur. He glances behind him to see her shivering slightly and her tails wrapped around her legs to keep her warm.  
He smiled at the fact that she didn't whine about the cold and just does what she can to warm herself up.  
Alucard pulled his coat off, paused long enough for Liz to reach his side and draped his coat over her shoulders.

Liz POV

Liz was walking along after Alucard when he slowed down. She figured it was because he wanted to show her something. So she quickly went to his side.  
The moment she was beside him he draped his coat over her shoulders and then kept walking.  
Liz blinked and slide her arms into the coat as she hurried to keep up with his long legged strides. She smiled as he went on without a word and at the warmth of the coat.  
She pulled it around her more and smiled as the scent of her master reached her nose.

Liz looked up at Alucard as they walked in silence. She wondered what he was thinking and where he was taking her.  
He opened the door and walked into the house. Liz followed two steps behind him. She followed him up the stairs and to Integra's office.  
Integra didn't look up as they entered. Alucard walked into the room and stopped in the middle of the office.  
Liz shut the door quietly and went to Alucard's side. She lifted one leg up and rested the toe of the shoe beside her other foot. The shoes were a little tight and they were starting to hurt her feet.  
After a minute Integra moved the paper aside and sat her pen down.  
"What do you want now vampire?" she asked.  
Alucard chuckled as her bluntness. "Never one to disappoint, my master."  
"Oh shut up and just tell me what you want." She ordered him.  
Alucard grinned and said, "Goth girl needs new shoes. The pair she have been destroyed."  
Integra looked at Liz then to her feet. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Alucard. "Are those one of my pair of shoes?"  
"He gave them to me to wear." Liz put in before she could stop herself. Growing up with two brothers, she learned to cover herself fast.  
Alucard glanced down at her but looked back to Integra.  
Integra scoffed and shock her head. "Of course he did, can't leave anything alone." She reached out and hit the pager on her phone.  
"Murphy, I need u to order a pair of shoes for Elizabeth. Get with her for style and size." She said to her phone.  
"Yes ma'am." Murphy said back.  
"Is that everything you needed Alucard?" Integra asked him.  
"I was also wondering what was being done about her affairs in America." Alucard said. The smile on his face was a simple one.  
"I've contacted her company and let them know that she had died in an accident that destroyed the bodies of all involved." She started.  
Liz blinked and looked up at Alucard with a frown. She was here and doing alright. Then she stopped to think about the fact that she was now a vampire and couldn't return to her old life.  
"I've also sent an agent to gather her clothing and some personal items to bring back here for her to have here." Integra finished.

Liz bit her lip for a moment then asked, "What about my pet malamute? Might I be permitted to have him here?"  
Integra raised an eyebrow at her then turned and looked out her window.  
Liz wasn't sure what to think of Integra's reaction so she looked up at Alucard to see him staring at the back of Integra's chair.  
Liz stepped closer to Alucard and let her arm brush his. She still had his coat on and she reached into the pocket to find her blood pack she had put there. She fingered with the straw part waiting for her answer about Midnight, her giant Alaskan malamute.  
"Is he house-trained?" Integra asks from her side of her chair.  
"Yes, he is. He is also really good with people, guns, and he is well trained." Liz says immediately.  
Integra turned around and faced them, "Very well. I will send a notice to bring back your dog as well."  
Liz smiled and nodded. "Thank you Sir!" she said excitedly.  
"Wail I've got you here, is there anything else you wish for my agent to get wail he is at your place?" Integra asked.  
Liz paused to think about what she really wanted. "um, could he get my sewing machine, computer, stereo, dvd collection, books, art box and all Midnight's stuff along with my clothes and shoes?" she asked.  
Integra nodded and took down a note of the stuff she asked for. "Very well."  
"Thank you for ever thing Sir Integra." She said and smiled.  
"I will have your stuff delivered to your room once it arrives." Integra said and went back to her work.  
"Have a good night master." Alucard said then turned and headed for the door.  
"Um, good night sir." Liz said then turned and followed Alucard back into the hall.  
Liz pulled the blood pack from her pocket as she followed Alucard back to the ground floor and towards the basement. She popped the top and started to sip on it as they walked.  
As they descended the stairs into the basement Liz muttered to herself. "I kinda feel like I should have mentioned that Midnight was a giant Alaskan malamute."  
Alucard looked back at her over his shoulder. "It will be fine."  
Liz nodded and sipped on the blood pack more. When they reached the sub-basement Liz skipped past Alucard and into her room. Alucard followed her and walked through the door.  
Liz went to her back and pulled out her laptop and booted it up. As it was turning one, she looked for a plugin and found one in the corner along the wall the door was on. She grabbed her cord and took it with her cell phone with its cord to the plug. She plugged the both in and put her password into her computer and let it finish logging in as she curled up in the corner.  
She looked up at Alucard and smiled. "Want to see a picture of Midnight?"  
Alucard entered the room and she turned her screen to show him a picture of her and the dog. She was sitting in a swing with a huge dog that could take up the swing alone. The dog's lower half, below his shoulders, were lying over the open half of the swing. This shoulders on up were lying over the lap with his head cradled in one of her arms. His legs were hooked over her folded legs and his massive paw hung over her knee. His paw was larger than her hand that rested on his chest.  
Liz smiled up at Alucard as he looked at the picture of her with midnight. She giggled a little when his right eyebrow rose slightly at the image.  
She turned the screen back around and smiled at her dog that she hadn't seen in two weeks since she left on her business trip.  
She looked down at the Wi-Fi icon on her laptop and saw that there was a network. She moussed over to it and opened the screen to see one network. She clicked it and it started to connect.

Alucard's POV

Alucard was stunned at the size of her dog. He hadn't known that some dogs got that huge.  
He looked back at her to see she was doing something on her laptop and was paying him no heed.  
He raised an eyebrow at her. Integra was the only one who had ever been able to be in the same room as him without showing signs of noticing him. Yet this girl could be giving him all her attention, without fear, than turn around and act as if he wasn't there at all.  
He left her as she grinned widely at something that happened on her laptop and he went to his room, via the wall.  
He sat down in his thrown to think about what he was going to do now that he had a new Draculina.

Liz's POV

Liz smiled as her laptop connected to the internet. She frowned as Alucard left her without a word. All she saw was him walking though the wall beside her. She looked up as he left her.  
~"Wonder what's up with him…"~ she thought as she went back to her laptop.  
She pulled up her internet browser and went into her e-mail to check it.  
She saw that she had a lot of emails. She went through and deleted all the junk mail and only had about thirteen e-mails left.  
Eight of them were from work. She read over them and sighed. She knew she could not answer them so she deleted them and looked at her last five e-mails.  
Three of them were just updates from Facebook so she glanced at them and deleted them as well. The last two were from her best friend. She opened the first one and it was just a general one that she got from her friend.  
The last one was also from her friend but it was obvious that it had been sent earlier that day. The message was filled with deep emotions. It was asking if she was truly dead or if it was a lie. Begging for it to be a lie. The message went on for a bit and as she read it, tears gathered in her eyes. She could not let her friend think she was dead.  
She wiped at her eyes and saw the blood on the back of her hand. She frowned at them. "Hum, blood tears."  
She opened a reply e-mail and started to type up her message.  
She said she was safe, that she couldn't talk about what happened, and begging her friend not to say a word to anyone about this e-mail. She sent it and logged out of her e-mail. She went to her Facebook and ignored all the notices and friend request.  
She read through all the messages and wished she could answer them. Instead she sent a message to her friend. In the message she gave her friend her password, and told her to check her e-mail if she hadn't already and told her again to not say a word.  
She logged out and went to a few more sites and deleted her accounts, not bothering to read any messages.  
After she had taken care of all that, she logged off and started up some of her music. After that she sat her laptop down and looked around the room. She got up and started to figure out how to make the room feel more hers and to make room for all her stuff that was going to be brought to her.  
She moved the dresser and wardrobe to one side of the room. She put them at the far end of the room, away from the wall that divided Alucard's room and her own. She yawned as she finished it up and looked around the bare room. She had set her suitcase up on top of the wardrobe after she moved the two pieces of furniture.  
She went back to her computer and turned off the music. She left it plugged it and picked up her phone. She had turned it to silent and noticed that there was a new massage on her phone.  
She checked it to see it was from her friend. It had come in during the time she rearranged her room. She read it to see that her friend had gotten both her messages and promised not to say anything. She then asked what was going on.  
Liz looked at her phone and wondered what to say. She then messaged her friend. She told her friend that she was safe and whole. She also told her friend that she would message her tomorrow night.  
After she sent the message she turned her phone off so that she wouldn't get any messages to give her away that she had let someone know she wasn't dead.  
She left it plugged in so it could charge. She yawned and stretched. It was started to get close to dawn. She grabbed her stuffed wolf off her dressed and hugged it to her chest. She left her room and went over to Alucard's.  
She knocked on the door and she heard him tell her to enter.  
"Getting sleepy my Goth?" he said as she walks in.  
She nods and yawns again.  
He chuckles and stands up. He removes his hat and coat and drapes them over his chair.  
He then moved over to his coffin and opened the lid. He climbs into the coffin and sits there. He holds a hand out to her and she walks over. She takes his hand then pauses. She kicks the shoes off and then climbs in with him.  
"Why did you take your shoes off?" he asks as he holds her to his chest and lays back.  
"If I change in my sleep, I don't want to destroy the shoes. After all, they aren't mine to begin with."  
Alucard chuckled, "you truly are a thoughtful one."  
Liz smiled and hugged her stuffed wolf to her chest as she laid there over his body.  
"I try to think as far ahead as I can." She said then her eyes fluttered shut before anything else could be said.

Alucard's POV

Alucard had sat in his room for about an hour then got up and popped his head through the wall to see Liz doing some things on her laptop. She looked busy so he left the basement to look out Murphy. He told the butler that he wanted a pair of boots for his new pet and to bring them to her room during the day.  
He then the nerves butler and went to talk to Captain Peters. He wanted his Goth trained properly and knew she also needed to be accustomed to the soldiers. He found the captain making rounds around to check all his troops.  
"Captain Peters." Alucard said from the shadows behind the man.  
The man jumped and looked around with wide eyes. "Vampire?"  
Alucard walked out of the shadows with a grin on his face. He had his glasses on so the man couldn't see his eyes clearly. "I've got something I need you to do."  
The captain frowned and looked at him. "What is it?"  
"I need you to gather up some men who aren't scared of me or my new child. I want you to train her with the men and make sure she can handle herself with all the proper weapons. I will be watching, but she needs to be used to the men." Alucard told him.  
The human nodded, still wide eyed. "Alright, I'll work on getting a group of men together."  
"Good. I will see you tonight at 11 in the privet training center with your men." Alucard said and left.  
"Yes sir." He heard the man say as he watched Alucard fade into the shadows.  
Alucard returned to the mansion and went to Integra's office. He stood in the corner waiting to talk to his master again, and the last time for the night.  
Integra ignored him for a few minutes. She went through a few papers before she looked up at him.  
"What now vampire?'' She said annoyed.  
Alucard didn't smirk this time. "I'm taking over some of Captain Peters and a group of his men's time. I'm going to use them to help train my little goth and get her used to a few of the men."  
Integra raised an eyebrow at him and folded her hands. "you do not order my men around vampire." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice.  
Alucard said nothing but folded his arms over his chest as he looked at his master.  
The two of them stared at each other for a short time then Alucard said, "She needs training, and I plan on doing it right this time." He said.  
Integra glared at him then waved a hand at him and went back to her late night work.  
Alucard stepped back into the shadows and left her to her work. He returned to his room to await dawn and his young Draculina to come to him to rest.  
He sat in his chair and closed his eyes as he sat there. He removed his glasses and sat them on the side table wail he waited.  
After a few hours of listening to Liz's music playing from the other side of the wall. He then heard the music cut off and he made a guess that she would be over soon.  
She did not disappoint him. About five minutes after the music stopped she knocked on his door. He told her to enter and he watched as she walked in. she was still in the clothes of the day but she did have a stuffed wolf clutched to her chest.  
"Getting sleepy my Goth?" he said as she walks in.  
She nods and yawns again. He saw her new fangs glitter in the soft light of his room.  
He chuckles and stands up. He removes his hat and coat and drapes them over his chair. With her in the coffin with him, they have made it a little tight.  
He then moved over to his coffin and opened the lid. He climbs into the coffin and sits there. He holds a hand out to her and she walks over. She takes his hand then pauses. She kicks the shoes off and then climbs in with him.  
"Why did you take your shoes off?" he asks as he holds her to his chest and lays back.  
"If I change in my sleep, I don't want to destroy the shoes. After all, they aren't mine to begin with."  
Alucard chuckled, "you truly are a thoughtful one."  
Liz smiled and hugged her stuffed wolf to her chest as she laid there over his body.  
"I try to think as far ahead as I can." She said then her eyes fluttered shut before anything else could be said.  
Alucard chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He missed having a companion that he knew wouldn't grow old and die as he lived on.  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

~~~~~~ Next night, few hours before dawn ~~~~~~~  
Alucard awoke at his normal time. He opened his eyes and smiled down at his little Goth. She had kept her form through the day and the stuffed wolf was still tucked under her chin. He moved on arm and reached up to stroke her hair back and smiled at the silken feel of her hair.  
He chose to stay here with Liz until she awoke, simply stroking her hair. He knew she had waking up when she started to purr, which caused him to smile softly.  
Liz's POV  
Liz came awake to the feeling of someone petting her hair. She smiled and started to purr as she stayed relaxed. She tightened her arms around her stuffed wolf and yawned.  
After she yawned she opened her eyes and blinked at the wall before her face and she felt something hard on both her shoulders. She started to panic and pulled back. She smacked her head on the thing above her. She cursed and fell out of what held her.  
She hit the cold stone floor and looked up at the high ceiling. She sighed and looked over to see Alucard siting up in his coffin with an eyebrow raised.  
"Do you not like tight spaces?" he asked.  
She realized that every night she had awoken since her new life, she had panicked.  
"I've got a slight case of cluster-phobia." She said, slightly ashamed.  
Alucard stood and stepped out of his resting place and held a hand out to her. She took it and let him pull her to her feet.  
"Quite an amusing thing for a vampire to have." He said, amused.  
"I guess it is." She said and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I need to shower." She said more to herself then to Alucard.  
Alucard chuckled. "Shale I wash your back again for you my little Goth?"  
She gave him a slightly cold look. "No, master. I will be fine, I don't have any blood on my back this time." She said and stepped back.  
Alucard kept chuckling as she walked out of the room. She went to her room. She first went to her cell phone and turned it on. She saw a few messages from her friend.  
One was her freaking out on her. Another few were hysterical in emotions of anger, happiness, sadness, and crazy. Then the last two were calm and reasonable. The last two also said her friend would say nothing and that she would take care of the few things that needed done.  
Liz smiled and turned her phone back off. She gathered up a clean change of clothes and went to the bath room.  
She striped quickly and took a quick shower. She even shampooed and conditioned her new tails. After she was clean she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.  
She looked at her clean clothes to see a pair of knee high socks and ankle high boots. She smiled at them, looked like Alucard found a more comfortable pair of footwear for her today.  
She quickly dressed in a black shirt. The shirt was a black button up shirt with the left sleeve removed and two straps wrapped across the front. She then pulled up her black pleated skirt with a red plaid under side. She then pulled on the socks and boots. The boots are a little tight, but not as bad as the pair of shoes that she had borrowed from Integra.  
She gathered up her dirty clothes and returned to her room. She dropped the dirty stuff next to the dresser. She returned to Alucard's room to find him sitting there with his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap.  
"What's on the agenda for tonight Master?" Liz asks as she walks over to him.  
"We are going to practice with some of the men and getting you accustomed to being around humans." He said as he unfolded his legs. He stood up before her and held a hand out.  
Liz took her hands and followed Alucard as he led her out of his room. But instead of opening the door, he walked through it. Liz felt the wired shift in the world around her and she followed him through the door.  
When they emerged from the door she blinked in surprised to find them in the kitchen.  
"Wow, that is a nifty trick that I so have to learn!" Liz giggled as she let go of Alucard's hand and went to the blood cooler.  
Alucard chuckled behind her as she opened the door and went in to the far wall and grabbed a random back. She went to step back and bumped into Alucard. She looked up and saw him looking down at her as he reached past her to grab a bag for himself.  
Wail still standing there he leaned over and started to kiss her when they heard someone in the kitchen.  
Alucard scaled and pulled back and took a step back.  
"oh shit. Jim, look. The vampire's cooler is open." A male voice said in surprise.  
"Do you think it's him in there or Morphy putting in the new supply?" Jim asked.  
"I don't know man, let's check." The other man said.  
Alucard's scale changed and turned to an evil grin. He raised a finger to his lips and stepped silently to behind the door to hide.  
Liz tilted her head and looked back to the door. The men were opening the door a little farther to see her.  
"Who are you? You're not supposed to be in here." The first man said.  
The second man came into view, Jim. "You must come with us ma'am."  
"I live here now, and I don't have to listen to any of you but sir Integra and Alucard." Liz said, glaring at them.  
"What do you mean?" Jim asked.  
Liz just glared at him. "I don't have to answer any of your questions."  
Jim and his partner looked at each other than her.  
The other man looked her up and down and got a devilish grin on his face. "Well if you aren't going to come with us, and you're not answering our questions, than we are going to have to take you into custody sexy girl."  
Jim cough onto his partners train of thought and grinned too as he looked her up and down. "Well Reid, I think your right."  
The two men stepped into the cooler. Liz's eyes darted to Alucard and saw his grin was a slight scale now after the men's comments.  
Liz looked back to the men and she lifted the blood pack in her hand up to her lips. She bite the tip of the straw off and started to drink.  
The men's eyes widen a bit.  
"What are you doing? Miss that is human blood, you are going to make yourself sick!" Reid said, slightly panicked.  
"I don't have to listen to you." she said and took another sip of the blood.  
Jim took a step towards her and reached for the pack to take it from her.  
Liz's eyes darted to Alucard and saw him grinning. Liz stepped back, away from the man. "Don't even think about touching me." he growled lowly.  
The man stopped and looked back at his partner and saw Alucard.  
"Va-vampire!" Jim said startled.  
His partner looked at him with a frown, Alucard was still standing out of view.  
"Do we have a problem here soldier?" Alucard asked.  
"Ju-just trying to remove the girl from your personal cooler sir." Jim stutters out.  
"Don't worry about her. She is my new fledgling. She has just as much right to be in here as I do." he said sternly.  
"Y-yes sir." the man said and backed out of the cooler. "L-lets go." he said to his partner and they hurried off.  
Liz giggled and kept sipping the pack.  
Alucard pop the top of the pack her had picked up and drank it down. "lets go my pet." he said and she followed without a word. She kept sipping the blood as they walked.  
Alucard's POV  
Alucard lead the way out to the grounds. It was still an hour before they were to meet up with Sargent Peters, but it wouldn't hurt to let Liz watch and talk to the men before training started. He wanted to make sure his fledgling count behave around the humans.  
Liz's POV  
Liz didn't know where they were going but she wasn't going to say anything. Liz smiled as she listened to the sounds of the night.  
She had always loved the night. Unlike the day it was calmer, quieter and until now, was when most people slept. She looked up to the sky and was in awe at how different the sky looked now. She could see the milky way so clearly and so many more stars.  
She stopped walking as she stared up at the sky. She had never been able to see so many stars with her human eyes, even in a perfectly dark meadow in the county side. The star filled sky had always been something she loved to watch. She turned in place as she took in all the sky she could see.  
"Goth?" she blinks and looks to her master.  
"Yes master? She asks.  
"Come along." he said.  
"Yes, sorry." she said and walked over to his side. "I hadn't realized how much my vision had changed."  
Alucard chuckled and kept walking. "We can differently see a lot more then a human could."  
Liz smiled and nodded. "I know I'll have even more fun watching the night sky now."  
Alucard chuckled but said nothing more.  
Alucard's POV  
Alucard was walking when he realized his fledgling wasn't fallowing him anymore. He looked back to find her staring up at the sky in awe. He smiles as he watched her simple awe in the sight of the sky.  
"Goth girl." he said, trying to get her attention. She didn't even show that she heard him.  
"Goth?  
"Yes master? She asks.  
"Come along." he said.  
"Yes, sorry." she said and walked over to his side. "I hadn't realized how much my vision had changed."  
Alucard chuckled and kept walking. "We can differently see a lot more then a human could."  
Liz smiled and nodded. "I know I'll have even more fun watching the night sky now."  
Alucard chuckled but said nothing more. He was glade that she could appreciate something as simple as the night sky.  
Liz's POV  
she fallowed after Alucard as he lead them towards a building. She could hear the sound of men talking and their foot steps as they walked on the cement floor of the bardic.  
"Master, what kind of training am I doing tonight?" she asked. She was to curious to not ask.  
"You will be training with Srg Peters and his men. What they are doing is what you are doing." he said plainly.  
They walked up to the door and he walked throw it. Liz sighed and opened the door before fallowing her master inside. She walked right into his back as she hurried throw the doorway. She grabbed the back of his jacket as she bounced back. Regaining her balance, she looked around him to see why he had stopped.  
She saw a group of ten men lined up in two rows of five as they stood at attention facing Srg Peters.  
Srg Peters looked up as they entered. "Your early." he said but nodded to his men who broke off into sets of four. Srg Peters and two other men walk over to Alucard and Liz.  
"I see you've gathered a good set of brave men." Alucard said as greeting to them.  
Srg Peters laughed and nodded. "they were all men who wanted to give a shot at fighting her after last night's display." he said he motioned to each man in turn who fallowed him. "this is privet Moore and privet Funk."  
Liz smiled and nodded to each of them. Privet Moore stood to Peters right and Privet Funk to his left.  
Liz took a few steps so she wasn't hiding behind Alucard anymore. She looked up at her master. "do I get to play with all of them?" he asked.  
Alucard laughed at her choice in words. "Just don't brake them. They are your team not toys to be destroyed." he said with a laugh.  
Liz giggled and nodded, "Yes Master."  
Srg Peters gave a lopsided grin, "Well that is reassuring. Shale we start training tonight?" he asked.  
Liz and Alucard nodded and Liz took a step forward. "Where do I start Sargent?" she asked  
Alucard's POV  
Alucard leaned back against the wall beside the door as Liz fallowed the men. He spent the rest of the night watching as Liz worked with the men, learning how to fight in different styles, how to use different kinds of weapons, and hand to hand styles. They only touched on each things for a short time, trying to find what styles she picked up on that fastest.  
Around the time it was getting close to dawn he saw Liz yawn as the group took a break. He pushed himself off the wall and went to her side.

Liz's POV  
Liz was exhausted, but it was a good exhausted. She tried to stiffly a yawn off and failed. She rubbed her eyes as she ended the yawn.  
She then felt the air stir around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Alucard.  
"Lets call it a night Peters." he said.  
The human nodded and smiled. "Of course." he said.  
Liz smiled and turned back to Peters. "i had a good night, thank you." she then looked up at Alucard. "When will I get to come back and train more?" she asked.  
Alucard chuckled and looked to Srg Peters. "How about in two nights?"  
Peters nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'll let the men know and I'll deliver a report of what we learned about her tonight to Sir Integra." he said.  
Alucard nodded and turned to leave. Liz turned and fallowed after her master with another yawn. Liz was surprised when she stopped yawning her master was standing behind her.  
"Master?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt a weird felling stir around her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were back in Alucard's room.  
"That's another trick I would love to learn." she laughed.  
Alucard smiled and stepped away from her.  
Liz yawned again. "I need to shower before going to sleep. I'm all yucky and sweaty." she said before hurrying to her room to grab her pj's and underwear.  
She then hurried to the bathroom and took a shower.  
She stepped out of the shower a few minutes later feeling clean and even more tired. She quickly dried off and dressed in her pj's before returning to her master's room.  
Alucard stood when she entered and removed his glasses, hat and jacket before moving to his coffin. Liz fallowed him and after he lifted the lid, she quickly picked up her stuffed wolf.  
Alucard chuckled as he lowered himself into his resting place. Liz carefully climbed in and laid down over his chest. She yawned and fell asleep before Alucard could close the coffin.  
Alucard's POV  
Alucard chuckled lightly when his fledgling fell asleep so fast. He gently closed them in for the night and fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

~~~~~~ Next night, few hours before dawn ~~~~~~~

Alucard awoke at his normal time and smiled down at his fledgling. He was enjoying the change of this fledgling compared to his last one. She seamed to still have a craving for life and he hoped she never lost it.

He opened his coffin and carefully moved himself to let her keep sleeping. He left to go check on his master.

He found her in her office but there was also a large cage there with a black dog curled up watching her through it's bars.

He came up through the floor, causing the dog to jump to his feet and start to growl deeply at him. He laughed and looked to his master.

"Geed evening my Master." he greats, since the dog gave him away.

Integra put her pen down and looked at the dog then him. "This is the first sound I've heard from the dog since they brought him in hours ago. Take him down to his owner." she ordered him and went back to work.

He smirked and approached the snarling dog and knelt before the cage. He held his hand out to him and the dog sniffed his outstretched hand. The dog settled down and he knew the dog could smell Liz on him.

Alucard opened the cage and the dog walked out and walked a circle around him before it stopped at his side and looked up at him.

Alucard stood and walked out of the room, the dog at his heels. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two packs before he lead the dog to the basement door and down to his room. The huge dog didn't pay attention to anything but fallowing him to Liz.

Alucard walked bast his room and to the next door and let the dog into Liz's room. The dog picked up her sent and went right into the room. He than returned to his room and took a seat in his thrown and awaited his fledgling to awake.

Liz's POV

Liz woke up with a yawn. She stretched and shivered as a cold breeze crested her exposed skin.

She opened her eyes and saw the coffin walls and sat up fast. Unlike all the other times, this time she hadn't smacked her head on anything. She smiled and looked around to see Alucard watching her from his thrown. She sat her stuffed wolf down.

She climbed out of the coffin and went to her master's side. She smiled as she say her meal on the side table and reached for it.

She was stopped when Alucard gently grabbed her wrist as she was about to grab the pack.

"Do I not get a 'good night' greeting from you before you feed?" he asked teasingly.

Liz blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Good evening my Master." she said and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She than quickly grabbed the pack when his grip slackened. She looked to his face as she stepped back to see him wearing a face of surprise.

She giggled and opened the pack and started to drink. As his face became wicked. Liz took a few more steps back and then sat down on the floor. She kept drinking her meal as she watched him.

Alucard stood from his seat and walked over to her. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes.

"I've got a special treat for you tonight my little Goth." he said and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

He than stood and walked to his door and through it. Liz was curious as to what he had and fallowed after him, opening the door first. She looked down the hall to find him standing outside her bedroom door. She walked over to him, finishing the pack as she came to his side. He took the empty pack from her and motioned to the door.

She frowned and opened the door and was suddenly knocked to the ground but a blur of black fur. Liz squealed in excitement as Midnight licked her face. She ruffled his fur and hugged him close. Midnight struggled and pulled away from her and sat on her legs, his tail wagging.

Liz sat up and hugged the dog again and buried her face in his soft fur. She looked up at Alucard with a huge smile. "When did they get him here?" she asked.

"He came in just a few hours ago. They also have all your things in you room." He said as he glanced into her room.

She pushed her dog off her lab and got up and walked into her room. She smiled as she looked at her boxes of things and then to her master.

"Is this why I'm not training today? So I can organize all my stuff?" she asked happily.

He nodded and leaned on her door frame as she walked into the room. She looked at all the boxes and smiled. She went to her sewing table and the box on top of it. She opened the box to find her sewing stuff. She moved the box and table to the far wall from the wall dividing her and Alucard's room were she had found another set of plugs.

She spent the next few hours organizing her room. She had the wardrobe and dresser on the far wall from the door, Midnight's bed on the corner next to the sewing desk, a TV and stand with all her movies beside her sewing desk. then on the wall with the door she had her book shelf beside the door and a computer desk in the corner. She left the wall connecting her room to her master's blank so when she finely got her own coffin, she would have a place to put it.

Midnight had laid down on his dog bed after she had set it in place. He had been silent and watched her wail she organized. Just as she finished putting her books on her book stand he got up and went to the door and whimpered.

"Do you need to go out boy?" she asked and her barked once.

She smiled, picked up his lash and harness and put them on. She then opened the door and lead him to the stairs, up to the ground floor. She found a door to the yard and took her dog out. She let him lead her out into the yard until he found a place he liked and relived himself. Once done they walked around the yard and she let him play and stretch his legs.

Alucard's POV

Alucard watched his fledgling organize her room for a little then went back to his room. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. Normal he would be pestering someone but he was at ease right now. His master was fine, his fledgling was doing her own thing and had her dog watching after her. He drifted off into a nap as he relaxed in his thrown.

Liz's POV

Liz kept Midnight on his long leash as he ran around and rolled in the grass. She laughed and chased him, just having a good time, not paying attention to where they went or how far from the house they got.

Suddenly Midnight stopped playing and turned to the trees and growled low.

"What is it Midnight?" Liz asked her baby.

She looked up to the trees to see a man with white hair and skin, glowing gold eyes and black lips. He walked out of the trees towards them. Midnight put himself between Liz and the man, ears laying back and growling.

"Silly mutt." the man said in a deep voice that seemed to come from deep inside him.

Liz felt her heart quicken in fear. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man glared at her dog then looked up at her. "i want you, vampire." he said and grinned darkly.

Liz took a step back. "Stay away from me." he ordered, her voice was a little shaky.

The man advanced on her. Midnight snapped at him and stepped back, to stay close to her.

Liz turned and started to run. Midnight felt the tug on his leash and fallowed her. "Master Alucard!" she cried out, hoping her master heard her and came to her rescue.

Alucard's POV

Alucard came awake to the feeling of fear calling him. He opened his eyes and realized he felt his fledgling's fear.

He focused on her and let the shadows pull him to be near her. He came from the shadows on the edges of the property to find his fledgling and the dog running from a man. The man was gaining ground as he took in the situation.

He saw Liz look behind her and tripped over sudden change of the ground.

He moved through the shadows and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him in fear and panic then realized who had her and she latched herself onto him, crying.

He looked up as the dog skidded to a halt and turned to face the man, growling. Alucard rose to his feet , holding his fledgling in his arms as he looked at the man.

The man came to a halt a few yards from them. He looked at him and then the man's face turned into a deadly grin.

"Looks like I might get two new playthings tonight instead of one." the man says darkly.

Alucard laughed. "I am no one's 'plaything'" Alucard said and reached down for the dog's leash.

The man started to move and Alucard took the chance and engulfed the dog, himself and Liz in shadow as and took them back to his room. He let go of the dog once they came out of the shadows and the dog wobbled on his feet and laid down with a soft whimper.

Alucard sat down on his thrown, holding his scared fledgling.

Man's POV

Kemon cursed under his breath as the two vampires and the dog vanish into shadows.

"I will get you vampires. You will be my servants for all time." he swore.

He felt the energy around him shift and he looked to see his master. She was a petite five foot ten, ivory skin and striking black and red streaked hair.

"Lilith, my lovely vamperess." he said and bowed to her.

Lilith walked towards him. "it seems you lost the girl." she said as she walks over to where the three had vanished from. "how did you lose her?"

"i believe her master felt her panic and came to her rescue. He took her, the dog and himself away in shadows." he answered.

"Interesting, we must see about finding them and testing them. If her master is that powerful, he might be the one I'm looking for." Lilith said with a grin.

Alucard's POV

Alucard sat there holding his fledgling as she clung to him and cried.

After a little, her dog came over and sat his head in her lap and nuzzled her side. Alucard reached down and petted his head, to calm the dog as they both worried about Liz.

After about an hour he felt Liz stop crying and calm down.

Liz's POV

she didn't know how long she sat in her master's lap crying. But once she had calmed herself, she pulled back and looked up at Alucard. He was watching her and she could see the worry in his other wise nurture face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in trouble, I was just taking Midnight out and was playing with him. I don't even know where that man came from." she rattled off.

Alucard patted her head like he had the dog. "All that matters is that your safe and here." he said.

Liz sniffed and nodded. "I'll not go outside without letting you know master."

he nodded. "Lets go to bed, it's been a long day." he said as he stood.

Liz nodded and moved from his lap as he stood. She knelt down and hugged Midnight. "I'll put him in my room first." she said.

"No need, we will only worry about that once you are sleeping in your room." he said and walked throw the wall.

Liz watched him and then remembered something else. She quickly ran out of the room and into her room just as she entered she saw Alucard phasing back into his room. She went to midnight's stuff and grabbed his food and water dishes and the stuff for them before running back to Alucard's room.

She laughed as Alucard looked at her in confusion as she and Midnight came back into the room. "i forgot his food and water. Can't let the puppy dyeing of hunger wail we sleep." she said with a laugh.

She went to the corner that Alucard put the dog bed and set the food and water up for Midnight beside it. Liz took his leash off and he curled up in his bed. She patted his head and then went to Alucard's side.

Alucard chuckled and opened his coffin. "Lets sleep now child." he said as she scooped up her stuffed wolf.

"Yes Master." she said. They climbed into the coffin and as soon as her head rested on his chest she was out.

Alucard's POV

Alucard chuckled at how fast Liz fell asleep. He closed the lid and laid there for a short time stroking her hair until he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks were a comfortable routen. Alucard would wake up first, go around then mansion for a short time, return to his room with two blood packs. Then after dark, Liz would wake up and take Midnight out, Alucard keeping a close eye on her now. Wail they walked Midnight Liz would have her meal.

After that the three of them would go to training. Alucard would stand back most of the time and just watch as Liz and, even sometimes, Midnight would train for at least four hours. After training Liz would take Midnight for a run threw the Hellsing property. Most the time Alucard would just watch from the shadows.

Then as it got closer to dawn they would retire to the basement for the day.

~~~~new day~~~

It had been almost three weeks since Liz had come to live at the Hellsing manor and being a vampire and she had gotten into a nice grove.

This one morning she awoke before her master. They were still sleeping in the same coffin and she was starting to wounder when she would get her own. It was nice to fall asleep to him holding her but she was starting to feel smothered by him.

She carefully slipped from the coffin and silently closed the lid. She then moved to the door and slipped out, waiting just a moment for Midnight to fallow her. She then shut the door and moved to her room. She fathered clothing for the day and went to shower.

She took a quick shower and dressed. She paused only a moment to check that her short red and black ruffle skirt was laying right with her tails and that her black shirt that had a lace up back that stopped at the rib cage and down the back and wrapped around her hips to form a 'V' in the front, red and black lace back that gathered under the lace-back. She then returned to her room.

Once back in her room she pulled out a pair of boots that stopped about three inches above her ankle. They had about a two inch heel, a strap around the top of the ankle and over the top of the foot to around the heel of the shoe. She grabbed a pair of black fishnet knee highs out. She put on the stockings and black boots and smiled at her dog.

"lets go outside Midnight." she said and stood up. They moved from the room, down the hall and into the main floor.

Liz went to the kitchen first, grabbed a pack from the fridge and then led Midnight outside into the twilight coated yard.

She first let midnight take care of his business then they started walking the yard. She smiled as she watched the final rays of the sun vanish from the sky.

Suddenly Liz sensed the energy around her stir. She turned around to find a tall woman with long red and black hair, red eyes, and a flowing long dress.

"Who are you?" she asked as she reached down to touch Midnight's soft fur.

"I am Lilith. Dear child, where is your master?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"He is within." Liz answered nodding to the house.

Lilith smiled softly. "How are you enjoying your new life?"

"It's alright, I guess." she said and shrugged.

Lilith walked closer to her and Liz felt her fingers twitch in Midnight's fur.

Liz frowned and watched the woman. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Lilith smiled. "You could come with me willingly." she said.

Liz frowned more and took a step back but as she stepped back she felt another presents and turned around quickly to see the man she had seen two weeks ago. She gasped and her eyes unintentionally met his golden gaze.

As her vision focused on his eyes she felt a dark, heaviness take over her body and she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

Alucard POV

Alucard came awake suddenly. He opened his eyes and found his fledgling gone. He searcher out through the shadows to find her. The last time she had gone missing he had ran into trouble. He found her and immediately transported himself, through the shadows, to where she is. He found her just as she was falling over. He took in more of the scene to find the vampire for the first time and a under dressed human. The human was catching Liz.

He pulled out his black gun and aimed at the two holding his fledgling. He was about to shoot them when the male picked up Liz in such a way that if he shot, he would hit her too. He growled low to himself before stalking out of the shadows.

Lilith POV

Lilith grinned proudly at her human necromancer. They had just capture the great Hellsing's pet vampire's pet. Just as they were getting ready to leave she felt a sudden power around them. She heard a low growl and looked around to the shadows to see the red clad pet vampire walking out of the trees.

"Ah, It's it the great vampire Alucard, the pet of Hellsing?" she laughed as Kemon held the girl in his arms.

She grinned as she saw the deep frown on his face.

"Give me back my fledgling." he demanded.

Lilith laughed and stepped closer to Kemon and grabbed the girl's chin in her hand and turned it to face him.

"Why do you want a weakling like this? She caved without even a fight." she laughed as she looked back to him.

Now that Kemon was in the girl's head, they could control her when next they meet. She planned to let him have the girl back, but she wanted to play with him a bit before hand.

Kemon POV

As Lady Lilith talk to the other vampire he was working his magic inside the girls head. He worked his way deep into her mind to the deepest part and planted a mental seed that would grow and once it was fully grown he would have full control over her. Once the seed is placed he pulls back out of her mind and looks up at Lady Lilith.

Alucard POV

he was really getting ready to destroy the two before him as the female vampire kept taunting him. He was about to just shoot them anyways and deal with the major healing his fledgling would have to deal with when the man looked up at the female and nodded.

The female frowned at the man and sighed. "What a useless creature. Dump her and lets go, maybe the next one will be capable to pass the challenge." she growled. Alucard watched as they just dumped Liz on the grown and vanished.

He walked up to his fledgling, he felt worry build up inside him, that he had not felt in a long long time. He knelt down beside his fledgling's side and lifted her into his arms. He stood with he and felt relief pass though him as he sensed nothing wrong with her but that she had fainted. He looked around for the dog and found him running up the hill back to his side.

The dog looked up at him with ears laid back and a low whimper. He reached down and patted the dogs head. When he did he could tell the dog had been panicked and had went to find help for Liz.

"Lets head back inside Midnight." he said to the dog and walked back to the mansion. He would inform hims master about this later after he took care of his fledgling.

Once they reached the mansion he took the dog and his fledgling down to the basement and to his room. He laid her down inside his coffin and looked down at her. He wondered when she would awake.

Liz POV

Liz was confused she looked around her and saw the wolf demon she had killed.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

He was pacing around. "There is a powerful being trying to do something to us." he said as he glances at her.

"Are you talking about that strange man that I saw before passing out?" she asked.

The wolf stopped and looked up at her. "What did her look like?"

Liz bit her lip and pulled up an image of him and jumped when she saw him appeared beside her.

The wolf walked to stand beside her and to look him over. "Worry not, it's just an image from your thought. " he said as he looked the image over. "He is a necromancer." he said after looking the image over.

"That's not good." she said. She had read many things that had them in it and it was never good when you became their target.

The wolf snorted. "'not good' isn't the half of it." he said. "We need to fight him and not let him take over your body. That would not be good for any one involved but him."

I sigh and bite my lip. "How do I fight him? I'm not even sure what he did to me or is doing to me!"


	8. Chapter 8

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

The next two weeks were a comfortable routine. Alucard would wake up first, go around then mansion for a short time, return to his room with two blood packs. Then after dark, Liz would wake up and take Midnight out, Alucard keeping a close eye on her now. while they walked Midnight Liz would have her meal.

After that the three of them would go to training. Alucard would stand back most of the time and just watch as Liz and, even sometimes, Midnight would train for at least four hours. After training Liz would take Midnight for a run threw the Hellsing property. Most the time Alucard would just watch from the shadows.

Then as it got closer to dawn they would retire to the basement for the day.

It had been almost three weeks since Liz had come to live at the Hellsing manor and being a vampire and she had gotten into a nice grove.

This one morning she awoke before her master. They were still sleeping in the same coffin and she was starting to wounder when she would get her own. It was nice to fall asleep to him holding her but she was starting to feel smothered by him.

She carefully slipped from the coffin and silently closed the lid. She then moved to the door and slipped out, waiting just a moment for Midnight to fallow her. She then shut the door and moved to her room. She gathered clothing for the day and went to shower.

She took a quick shower and dressed. She paused only a moment to check that her short red and black ruffle skirt was laying right with her tails and that her black shirt that had a lace up back that stopped at the rib cage and down the back and wrapped around her hips to form a 'V' in the front, red and black lace back that gathered under the lace-back. She then returned to her room.

Once back in her room she pulled out a pair of boots that stopped about three inches above her ankle. They had about a two inch heel, a strap around the top of the ankle and over the top of the foot to around the heel of the shoe. She grabbed a pair of black fishnet knee highs out. She put on the stockings and black boots and smiled at her dog.

"lets go outside Midnight." she said and stood up. They moved from the room, down the hall and into the main floor.

Liz went to the kitchen first, grabbed a pack from the fridge and then led Midnight outside into the twilight coated yard.

She first let midnight take care of his business then they started walking the yard. She smiled as she watched the final rays of the sun vanish from the sky.

Suddenly Liz sensed the energy around her stir. She turned around to find a tall woman with long red and black hair, red eyes, and a flowing long dress.

"Who are you?" she asked as she reached down to touch Midnight's soft fur.

"I am Lilith. Dear child, where is your master?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"He is within." Liz answered nodding to the house.

Lilith smiled softly. "How are you enjoying your new life?"

"It's alright, I guess." she said and shrugged.

Lilith walked closer to her and Liz felt her fingers twitch in Midnight's fur.

Liz frowned and watched the woman. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Lilith smiled. "You could come with me willingly." she said.

Liz frowned more and took a step back but as she stepped back she felt another presents and turned around quickly to see the man she had seen two weeks ago. She gasped and her eyes unintentionally met his golden gaze.

As her vision focused on his eyes she felt a dark, heaviness take over her body and she blacked out.

Alucard POV

Alucard came awake suddenly. He opened his eyes and found his fledgling gone. He searcher out through the shadows to find her. The last time she had gone missing she had ran into trouble. He found her and immediately transported himself, through the shadows, to where she is. He found her just as she was falling over. He took in more of the scene to find the vampire for the first time and a under dressed human. The human was catching Liz.

He pulled out his black gun and aimed at the two holding his fledgling. He was about to shoot them when the male picked up Liz in such a way that if he shot, he would hit her too. He growled low to himself before stalking out of the shadows.

Lilith POV

Lilith grinned proudly at her human necromancer. They had just capture the great Hellsing's pet vampire's pet. Just as they were getting ready to leave she felt a sudden power around them. She heard a low growl and looked around to the shadows to see the red clad pet vampire walking out of the trees.

"Ah, isn't it the great vampire Alucard, the pet of Hellsing?" she laughed as Kemon held the girl in his arms.

She grinned as she saw the deep frown on his face.

"Give me back my fledgling." he demanded.

Lilith laughed and stepped closer to Kemon and grabbed the girl's chin in her hand and turned it to face him.

"Why do you want a weakling like this? She caved without even a fight." she laughed as she looked back to him.

Now that Kemon was in the girl's head, they could control her when next they meet. She planned to let him have the girl back, but she wanted to play with him a bit before hand.

Kemon POV

As Lady Lilith talk to the other vampire he was working his magic inside the girls head. He worked his way deep into her mind to the deepest part and planted a mental seed that would grow and once it was fully grown he would have full control over her. Once the seed is placed he pulls back out of her mind and looks up at Lady Lilith.

Alucard POV

He was really getting ready to destroy the two before him as the female vampire kept taunting him. He was about to just shoot them anyways and deal with the major healing his fledgling would have to deal with when the man looked up at the female and nodded.

The female frowned at the man and sighed. "What a useless creature. Dump her and lets go, maybe the next one will be capable to pass the challenge." she growled. Alucard watched as they just dumped Liz on the grown and vanished.

He walked up to his fledgling, he felt worry build up inside him, that he had not felt in a long long time. He knelt down beside his fledgling's side and lifted her into his arms. He stood with her and felt relief pass though him as he sensed nothing wrong with her but that she had fainted. He looked around for the dog and found him running up the hill back to his side.

The dog looked up at him with ears laid back and a low whimper. He reached down and patted the dogs head. When he did he could tell the dog had been panicked and had went to find help for Liz.

"Lets head back inside Midnight." he said to the dog and walked back to the mansion. He would inform his master about this later after he took care of his fledgling.

Once they reached the mansion he took the dog and his fledgling down to the basement and to his room. He laid her down inside his coffin and looked down at her. He wondered when she would awake.

Liz POV

Liz was confused she looked around her and saw the wolf demon she had killed.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

He was pacing around. "There is a powerful being trying to do something to us." he said as he glances at her.

"Are you talking about that strange man that I saw before passing out?" she asked.

The wolf stopped and looked up at her. "What did her look like?"

Liz bit her lip and pulled up an image of him and jumped when she saw him appeared beside her.

The wolf walked to stand beside her and to look him over. "Worry not, it's just an image from your thought. " he said as he looked the image over. "He is a necromancer." he said after a short moment.

"That's not good." she said. She had read many things that had them in it and it was never good when you became their target.

The wolf snorted. "'Not good' isn't the half of it." he said. "We need to fight him and not let him take over your body. That would not be good for any one involved but him."

I sigh and bite my lip. "How do I fight him? I'm not even sure what he did to me or is doing to me!"

Just as I said that I felt a force hit me and I fell to my knees.

"Fight him!" the wolf growled.

I tried to stand and pushed out with my mind like a shield to push back on the invisible force. I slowly felt the pressure being pushed back and I was able to stand. I used my hands to put more force behind my shield to push back the pressure.

"Good. Push him out of your mind, don't let up until he stops trying to take over." the wolf ordered.

I nod and push will all my might. I feel the strain from the force of pushing and his effort to get in. I push more until I literally trip when the force I was pushing against vanished.

"What the!" I exclaim as I land face first on the ground. I blink and look up at the wolf. "Did I keep him out?"

He nods. "We kept him out for now, but now that he has been in your head just for that split moment, we will have to be alert and make sure to defend against him and others form taking control of you." he said and sat down before me.

I sat up and looked up at him. "Does that mean I have to always keep up a shield?" and he nods.

"Rest for now, when you awake, your master will be there to watch over your body, but your mind will be yours to protect." he said and then stood and walked off.

I frown as I watch him leave. I then close my eyes and focus on waking up.

When I open my eyes I fond myself back in Alucard's coffin in the basement. I look up at the high ceiling and am thankful the lid was open. I sit up and look around to find Alucard sitting in his throne with a goblet of blood.

He looks over at me and just for a split moment I could almost see relief flash across his face before it vanished and a frown formed on his lips.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, his voice was not angry, but it held a hint of something. Concern maybe?

"I just took Midnight out to exersize and relieve himself outside." I answer sheepishly.

Just then Midnight came up beside me and laid his head on the edge of the coffin with a whine. I reached over and patted his head and stroked his ear as I looked back to Alucard.

He was watching me and then stood. "I must go talk to my master. Stay either in this room or yours." he said and walked out of the room via the wall.

I frowned and stood up and went back into my room. I sat down at my computer and checked my cell phone as I turned my computer on. I see that my best friend had sent a few more messages and I respond to her. Once my computer was booted up, I logged in and checked my email. Just to see another email from my friend there. I read through it and respond. After that I turn on my music and sigh. I stand up just to go over to the big open space in my room and lay out on the floor.

Midnight had fallowed me into the room and had curled up in his dog bed. When I laid down he got up and came over to curl up beside me as I stair up at the high ceiling.

Alucard's POV

I leave my room to locate and speak to my master. If the dog was the reason she went out, then they needed to make a few dog doors so he could go out as he needs.

I found his master in her office. I faded into the room and stood off to the side in the shadows.

I saw her pause for a split moment then sat her pen down and sighed. "What do you need tonight?"

I step into the light and stop before her desk. "I just had to go rescue my fledgling and dog from intruders on our property. A vampire and necromancer." I say bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow at him and frown. "And I didn't find this out form you destroying that section of the property?" she asked amazed.

I stare blankly at her. "I want some kind of dog doors added for her dog so he can come and go as he needs."

Integra sighs. "You are getting very demanding with this new fledgling." she says as she picks her pen back up and writes a note.

I snort at that. "I'm always demanding." I say and leave her office. I heard her sigh as I faded through the wall.

I return back to the basement to find my fledgling in her room. I silently phase through the wall to find her laying on the floor of her room with her eyes closed and had one foot bobbing in rhythm with the music she had playing.

Liz POV

I sigh as I listen to my music and just lay there with my eyes closed.

"Hey midnight, I wounder if I will ever feel normal again. What do you think?" I ask my pet and I feel him shift and lift his head. He gives a soft whine and lays his head on my stomach. I chuckle and stroke his fur.

I suddenly feel a weird sensation go down my spine and I open my eyes to see Alucard's head and shoulders poking out of the wall like he was a mounted deer looking down at me.

"Am I on house arrest now?" I ask him.

He smirks and walks the rest of the way out of the wall and steps over top of me. Once he was past me I sit up and watch him. "You could say it's something like that. You are not aloud out side the house without me." he says and walks over to my desk and tilts his head at my screen to see what I was listening to.

I stand up and walk over to my computer and step up beside him and turn the music down. "So what about my training?"

"you are still going but we are moving to training of a different kind. You have been doing training with the humans but now we will work on your vampiric training now." he says as he looks down at me.

"Oh!" I say half excited half sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow at that and gave a half smile. "You do want to learn how to walk through doors and not into them don't you?" he asked and I feel a blush warm my cheeks.

Over the last two weeks when I was left to my own just before dawn, I had been trying to walk through the walls just to have a large goose eye form on my forehead and there head been a few times Alucard had walked in on me face-planting into a door or a wall.

I huffed and walked away from him and plopped back down on the floor beside midnight.

Alucard chuckled at that and turned and leaned against the desk. He folded his arms over his chest and watched me.

"Okay so I do need some training." I mutter as pet the dog's head.

Over the next few weeks I worked hard at learning some of my vampiric skills and found the only one I was really good at was summoning my tails. I was getting the hang of transforming into my demon wolf and changing back without losing any clothes or shoes in the processes. I even got excited at first when I got my foot stuck in a wall. That was until I was stuck like that for a whole night wail Alucard laughed at me until I got my foot free.

I sighed as I opened my eyes to see the coffin lid before my face. I had learned not to panic when waking up and I tried to push the lid open. I frowned when it wouldn't budge. "What the?" I mutter as I push harder.

Suddenly I hear laughter and Alucard's face phases through the lid to be just a breath away from mine. I could only really see his glowing red eyes as he looked at me with mischief in his eyes.

"If you want out of bed tonight you have to phase out." he said and then his face was gone.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim as I shove on the lid more. I hear his laughter again and I hear what sounds like cloth moving and a body laying down over the lid.

"You aren't getting out until you learn." he says and laughs more.

I grown and try to focus on getting out.

I spent the whole night trying to get out to no luck. I felt exhaused as I started to drift to sleep. Just than I felt myself being lifted and strong arms embracing me.

"Time for bed pet." Alucard whispered in my ear and all I could do was nod as I drifted off to sleep as the dawn came.

I spent the next two days stuck in the coffin with no food.

On the forth day I woke weak but determined. I awoke to the darkness and alone. I pushed on the lid in hope that he would by chance have gotten board with this game.

"You know the rule." I hear him say with a laugh.

"Drats" I mutter.

I than sigh and focus on getting out. Instead of going through the lid, I turn on my side the best I can and press my hands to the side of the coffin and focus. I slowly put more pressure with my hands and forehead and close my eyes. I don't feel anything give for what feels like a long time but I keep putting more pressure until I am pushing on the other side with my legs. I bring up an image of what I wanted to do and willed it to happen. The next thing I know I hear Alucard clapping. I open my eyes to find myself on the floor beside the coffin and I laugh in tryumpt.

"I did it!" I exclaim. I scurry away from the coffin and to my feet. But my excitement fades away quickly as I feel my legs buckle beneath me and I crash back to the floor and I feel weak.

I watch as Alucard walks over to his throne and picks up a blood pack from an ice bucket. He walks over and hands it to me. Without thinking I bite into it and drink it down in a hurry.

As I drink I feel myself regaining strength. I look back up at Alucard as he watches me with amusement in his eyes. He was watching me with his arms folded over his chest.

He then takes a step closer to me as I finish off the bag. He leans in closer to me until I feel his cold breath on my neck as he whispers into my ear. "You are such a fast learner. Next we should see how much stronger you get with your next kill." he then pulls back and licks my chin.

I blink at him in stunned disbelief at his action .he smirks as he takes the bag from my hand as I almost drop it. I reach up to where he licked my chin to feel a small amount of sticky cold blood that had dripped down my chin. I blush and take a step back from him.

"You could have just told me I had blood on my face." I mutter as I turn away from him and walk towards the wall dividing his room from mine. I focus on waking through it as I walk up to it and hold my hand out. I keep my eyes open as I walk through the wall.

I grin like a loon as I walk into my room without a bit of resistance. I giggle as I turn to my dressed and pull out a clean set of clothes. I hurry out of my room, though the wall. And down to the bathroom to clean up.

I set my clothes on the sick counter and start up the shower.

Alucard grinned as he watched his fledgling walk through the wall perfectly. He was so proud of her. She was learning face. But should would have to kill more to gain more of her powers and to become stronger. He heard her hurry down the hall to the bathroom. He decided to play with her some more. He loved how she didn't react the same way as others to him.

He phased through the wall of the shower as she was soaping up her hair and grinned at the fact that her tails were all soapy too. He was amused that her also washed her tails.

"You know, we should ask Murphy to get you more bathroom supplies." he whispers in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

( _this is my first real fanfiction I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

 _[Rated M for mature content for this chapter]_

Liz yelped and slid as she jumped in surprise. She felt Alucard caught her against his bear chest. She reaches out and grabs the shower head and sprays it in his direction before using it to wash the soap off her own face. She then put it back as she felt him just standing there.

She ran her hand down her face and looked up at him to see him standing there in shock as he held her her in his arms. It wasn't until that moment she realized he was holding her in his arms. She covered her chest and glared at him.

Alucard was about to laugh at her reaction until he got a face full of water. He stood there stunned as he blinked and looked down at her. He watched as she ran her hand down her face and glared up at him . He watched her emotions fly across her face and her arms shot over her chest.

Liz watched as he looked at her in surprise. She glared at him. "Next time you enter this shower like that I'm gonna hurt you!" she exclaimed. She wanted to fight him to put her down, but it kinda felt nice to be held like this. She felt her cheeks blush some as his eyes focused on hers.

"That was not the reaction I thought I would get." he stated as he watched her cheeks flush.

Liz snorted. "What did you expect then?"

Alucard shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it wasn't that."

Liz huffed and looked away from him as her cheeks flushed more as he shrugged with her in his arms like she weighed nothing. "W-will you please put me down?"

Alucard smiled as she blushed more and he looked her over as she was pressed to his body. He hadn't given it mush thought until just that moment how attractive she was.

He tightened his arms a moment before carefully lowering her legs so she could stand back on her own. Once she was safely on her feet he looked way from her and left the room.

Liz was slightly confused by his sudden change of reaction. She frowned until she felt soap run into her face and she quickly went back to her shower. She finished up her shower in silence wondering about what had just passed between them.

Alucard returned to his room, dressing as he went through the shadows. He sat down in his thrown and folded his legs at the knee as he thought about his new fledgling. He was amused by her spirit and zest for life. He hadn't realized it until now, but he was growing found of her.

He hadn't felt anything like this with his last fledgling. He had thought of Saras as a child. But Liz, he felt something different developing for her. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something strong. He glanced to the door as Midnight walked into the room and yawned. The dog walked over to where he was sitting and curled up to the side of his thrown. Alucard leaned over and stroked the large dog's fur as he thought about things.

Liz looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a simple black dress with a corseted waist line, full knee high shirt and puffy sleeve caps. She left the bathroom and carried her dirty pj's to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door and sighed. She could still feel the flushed feeling to her cheeks as she sighs. She pushed off the door and dropped her closed into a hamper. She dropped into her computer chair and dropped her head on the desk.

"What is going on?" she asked herself. She sat up and booted up her computer. She checked her email and say a new message from her best friend. She read it and answered. Once done she exited the browser and pulled up music and started up a shuffle of her stuff. She then stood from her desk and sighed again. Since she didn't have a bed she walked over and flopped done on Midnight's bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she thought about what was going on in her life.

Alucard sighed after some time and Liz had not returned. He stood and walked over to their shared wall and pokes his head thought to find her, in her wolf form, curled up on the large dog bed. He smirked as he pulled his head back over to his side. "I guess it's time I give her her own resting place." He left his room and walked down the halls to the room he had hidden her coffin in. he pulled it out and brought it to her room. Without making a sound, he sat the coffin in the space she had mad for a bed and sighed as he looked at it. It was a carry wood but he felt a strange feeling of lost at giving it to her. He looked back over at her wolf form and smiled. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He reached out and started to stroke her soft fur. It felt like she took good care of her fur.

Liz didn't know when she had drifted off to sleep, but she started to wake up to the gentle feel of someone petting her fur. She gave a deep sigh and opened her eyes to see Alucard kneeling beside her, she yawned and shook her head to clear it. She sat up and realized she had turned into her wolf form as she slept. She shifted back to her human form and looked at Alucard.

"Do you need something Master?" she asked. She tried not to think about what had happened in the shower.

"Just wanted to see your reaction to your gift." he said and motioned to the space behind him.

Liz looked around him to see a red wood coffin sitting in the middle of her room. She frowned at it. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like he was pushing her away after what happened.

Alucard watched her face as it dropped. He was shocked to see the sadness on her face at having her own resting place. "Liz?" he asked, using her nickname for the first time.

Liz looked up at him as he called her name instead of his normal 'goth girl' name for her. "Did I upset you earlier?" she asked. She had grown comfortable with sharing the coffin with him. The thought of having to sleep in a coffin by herself acutely scared her.

Alucard was taken aback by her reaction. "Not at all Goth girl. I just figured you were tired of your master forcing you to sleep with him and might want your own space." he said, almost like a father letting his child grow up.

"Oh..." she said and looked at the coffin then back at him. "um... is it alright if I'm not ready for this step?" she asked and looked down at her lap.

Alucard acutely felt a sweet smile cross his face. "Of course My Goth girl." he said and patted her on the head.

She smiled as she looked back up at him. "But next time you creep on my shower, I'm gonna punch you." she said sternly.

Alucard laughed and nodded. "Noted." he grinned and stood up. "Lets go for a walk." he said, holding his hand out to her.

Liz smiled and took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

Kemon walked through a graveyard looking for some dark spirits holding on to this plain. He ran his hands over the tombstones as he walked past them. Most the spirits hanging around were weak or useless. He walked through the older graves. His black robe whipping around him as he walked. Suddenly he felt a powerful presence and turned towards it. He fallowed it until he found a blonde woman with a shadow form for an arm.

"What are you doing here child?" he asked the woman.

She turned to face him and her eyes narrowed on him. "be gone mortal unless you want to die."

Kemon smirked. He sensed the same base power as the other vampire that Lilith was chasing. "Your his fledgling." he stated.

The female glared at him. "I'm no longer connected to that childish master." she hissed.

He raised an eyebrow at that."How is it you are free to roam and he is not?"

the female glared at him. "I don't have to answer you human."

Kemon smirked. He could use her to learn how to tap into the other fledgling. He walked up to her, not looking away from her red eyes. "And I don't have nice to you child." he said as he reached into her mind and took control.

He laughed as the girl crumbled to the ground without a fight. "Clearly he never taught you to protect your mind." he had seen the other spirit in her trying to protect her, but it was too easy to side step him and take control of her.

Kemon knelt and picked up his newest prize and left the grave yard. Lilith was going to enjoy this. They now had control of both her pray's pets.

Lilith was lounging on her window seat of his greeting room watching the bats play in the sky. He was getting tired of waiting for the right moment to strike and claim her prize. But this one was to valuable to let slip out of her grasp.

"I just need some kind of leverage over him. Something to make him come to me." she muttered to herself as she watched the moon rise higher in the night sky. Unlike him, she couldn't walk in the day light and she wanted that ability.

She looked over at her door as Kemon returned with a woman in his arms.

"Seems like an out thing to bring home my pet." she says as she watched him bring the girl over and dumped her onto the couch.

"I found his missing pet." Kemon said with a dark grin on his black lips. "And she was such an easy catch."

Lilith gracefully left her seat to walk over to the girl. She definitely had the same power signature as Alucard, but hers was much weaker.

Lilith knelt down by the girl. She sniffed the girl's neck and frowned.

"She has gone rouge." she says and stands back up. "But the fact that they haven't hunted her down yet means they still hope to save her."

Lilith grinned and turned to Kemon. "Good job my pet." she sets a cold thin hand on his chest. "Have fun playing with her and let me know what you learn."

Kemon smirked. "Of course Lady Lilith." he says and took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

He released her hand and turned to gather his prize and leave.

Lilith watches him leave. Once gone, she wipes her hand on her dress. She is disgusted with the human but he is a useful pawn that was easy to control. She returned to her seat and grins out at the bats.

"One more step closer to you my love."

Liz laughed as she chases midnight across the yard. She still wasn't sure what had just happened in the basement but she couldn't let it distract her from controlling her powers.

"Next we will work on shadow travel." Alucard says as Midnight turns and knocks her to the ground.

She looks up at him with a laugh and fighting off doggie kisses.

"That sounds so awesome!" she laughs as midnight just flops on her.

Just than Alucard feels the pull of his master summoning him.

"Time to return to the manor." he says as he pulls Liz to her feet.

"Midnight, home." Liz orders as they start walking back. He barks and takes off running.

Alucard pulls Liz to his side. She frowns as she looks up at him.

"Master?" she asks

"Hold on to me." he says and smiles when she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Good, now stay calm." he says and she nods.

He then wraps his coat around her and uses his powers to turn them into a flock of bats and flew them back. They flew throw his master's office window. He reformed but held Liz close and still under his coat as she regains her feet.

"I've got a mission for you and the girl." Integra says without looking up at him. "We are sending you both to Norwich. There are verified reports of a demon tearing through the country side."

Liz listened to Integra talk as she leaned on Alucard. She was dizzy after that transformation. He should have warned her and she would tell him so.

"Yes Master." Alucard said and bowed slightly.

"Now leave and gather your fledgling and prepare." Integra said in dismissal.

Alucard stepped back into the shadows and took them to the weapons room for Liz to choose her weapons.

Liz stepped away from Alucard and glares at him.

"As cool as that was, warn a girl first." she folded her arms over her chest.

Alucard laughs and walks past his annoyed fledgling.

Liz sighed and fallowed him to the gun display. She looked over them all, not sure what to pick. She glanced over each gun gun until she settled on a riffle. She wasn't sure what kind it was but she also picked up a large hand gun for close range battle.

"Master, may I also have a blade?" Liz asks as she pulls the hostlers down and fasten them around her.

Alucard smirks as her request. "Grab what ever you feel you need to fight this demon with."

Liz smirks back at him for his answer. "Alright." she walks up to Alucard and wraps her arms around his waist and tries to pick him up. "I've got what I need."

Alucard laughs at this. She was an entertaining one and bold.

"Grab a blade and lets go my Goth Girl." he laughs as he pats her back.

Liz laughed too as she squeezes him in her arms before walking over and grabbing a short sword and strapping it to her thigh.

It didn't take them long to go to the heli-pod and boarded the helicopter. Murphy handed her a helmet.

Liz accepted it and strapped herself in beside Alucard, who made no move to buckle in.

No pne spoke as they flew to this mission. Alucard watched out the window as they traveled.

Liz yawned and leaned over on Alucard's arm. She started to drifted off.

Alucard looked over at Liz when she rested her head on his arm. He hide a smile in the shadow of his hat as resisted the urge to stroke her cheek. He looked back out the window and wondered about what kind of demon they were going to face. He planned to let Liz take care of it and hoped she didn't let him down.

The flight only took about two hours. Murphy landed the helicopter and shut it down as the two vampires got ready to go to work.

Liz waited beside Alucard as he spoke with Integra on the phone. Once the call was over he lead the way towards their destination.

Liz walked in silence for a while before the silence started to drive her nuts .

"so, how does one kill a demon?" Liz asks.

Alucard didn't look at her."decapitation is a good start."

Liz sighed. "then its a good thing I brought a blade."

Alucard chuckles.

Liz looked ahead of them and felt the wolf in her sit up.

Alucard kept walking but a grin brakes across his face.

Liz looks around as she senses came to full attention. They kept walking in silence as they both reached out to find the demon. It didn't take long once they entered the woods.

Liz pulled her riffle off as she spotted the demon. He had long white hair, horns jutting out and up from his head, and dressed all in black. He was bent over something and looked to be feeding.

Liz took aim at him and gasps when she saw the demon feeding from what looked like a child's corps.

Alucard watched Liz to see how she would respond to the demon.

Liz glared as she steadied her breath. She let out her breath and took her shot. The shot hit the demon but it wasn't fatal.

The demon jumped away from it's prey as the bullet strikes his shoulder.

Without waiting for orders, Liz took off after the target. She surprised herself hen she caught up with the demon without much effort.

She drew her sword as she neared him. He glanced at her over his shoulder. Liz noticed his eyes were black with gold irises.

Liz struck out at the demon but he was faster then she expected. Her attack his only thin air. She growled and let her training take over. She pulled out her hand gun and took aim at his legs. She fired a few rapid shots. The demon howled in pain as one of his legs was riddled in blessed rounds. Liz moved in fast on the downed beast. She wasted no time separating his head from his shoulders with a single slash of her sword.

Alucard walked through the woods as he watched how Liz dealt with the prey. He was amused and great full that he didn't have to push her to hunt. He walked up to the scene just as she cleanly removed the demon's head. Blood sprayed all over her. He watched as she raised her face to the sky and let the blood coat her face.

Liz let the demon's blood cover her. She didn't feel like herself. She felt like a more powerful force was in control of her. She felt her mouth open and and she leaned over the demon's body and started to drink his blood. As she drank she felt more in control but she also felt like something powerful was entering her body and becoming part of her.

Alucard grinned as he watched Liz drain the blood from the demon. She was a beautiful sight to him. He felt a foreign feeling start to take root as he watched her. He wasn't sure what it was but it was fallowed by a possessive desire and a need to keep her close.

Liz pulled back from the corps and licked her lips. She looked up at Alucard as she stood and say a strange look in his eyes. He reaches out a hand and cups her cheek. He leans down close to her face and Liz thought he might kiss her. Instead he licks the blood from the corner of her mouth and than up her jaw.

Alucard was confused by his own reaction. He wanted to press his lips to hers and wanted to like the blood from her. He stopped himself at just cleaning the blood from one side of her jaw.

When he pulls back Liz frowns up at him, her red eyes glowing. She couldn't tell where he was looking but she could see her blood smeared face reflected in his glasses.

Liz saw her own desire reflected back at her. She reaches up and runs her hand under his hairline and cups the back of his neck. She pulls gently on his neck and pulls him to her lips to kiss him. She had no clue why she was being so bold but it just made her want to push her boundaries.

Alucard let her pull him to her lips and moaned at the taste of his Goth Girl and blood. He felt his body roar to life as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him to deepen the timid kiss.

Liz was thrilled by his reaction. Truthfully she hadn't known what kind of reaction he was going to have to her kiss. Liz moaned as he pulled her into his body and she was reminded of how firm his body was.

Alucard pulled away from the kiss to lick and kiss a line down her jaw to her neck where he nipped and bite her.

Liz gasped and cradled his head to her neck as he fed from her. The feeling of him drinking from her made her want more of him.

Alucard felt himself slipping and he pulled away from her neck to look down into her desire filled eyes as she still had her hands tangled in his hair.

He leaned back down and kissed her lips again. Liz moaned into this kiss as he took control. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his lean hips as he lowered his hands to cup her rear.

Alucard felt a desire to be with her but he stopped himself. He pulled away from the kiss to look down into her beautiful face.

"Not her my little Goth Girl." he whispered, his voice deeper than normal.

Liz wanted to whimper in protest but at his words she realized they were in the middle of the woods, her covered in blood and that they were on a mission. She blushed hard as she realized how shew as wrapped around him.

"Y-yes master." she stuttered as she unwrapped herself from him and he gently sat her back on her feet.

Alucard could tell she didn't want to stop and was embarrassed by her reaction and he himself was a little confused by his won. He also realized he didn't want to stop either. But in the middle of the woods was not the place for what they were about to do.

Alucard used his powers to absorb what was left of the demon and then lead them back out of the woods. Once they were on leave ground he pulled Liz to his side as they walked. He felt her wrap and arm around his waist and nuzzle his side. He thought about flying them back to the helicopter but realized her didn't want to disturb this walk they were taking. They would get home just before dawn and Liz probably would fall asleep soon after but that was alright with him.

They reached the helicopter still snuggled close. Murphy raised an eyebrow at them but chose not to say anything. Alucard called his master and gave a short report before they boarded the helicopter and headed home. Liz rested her head on his chest this time as Alucard had an arm around her shoulders.

The flight back seemed shorted then the first flight as they landed and disembarked again. Alucard lead the way to Integra's office to give a full report. It was getting close to dawn and Liz gave a large yawn.

Alucard gave a gentle smile and pulled her close to his side and wrapped his coat around her. He smirked at her sill blood covered state and decided it would be better to not have integra see her in this tucked her tight to his side as they entered the office.

Alucard made his report quick and then stepped back into the shadows. Liz had drifted asleep pressed to his side. He took them down to his room and lifted her up in his arms as he moved to lay down in his resting place. She yawned as she came awake to him picking her up.

"I need to shower first. I'm all dirty." she said with a yawn.

Alucard smirked. "And if I like the sight of you covered in blood?" he teased as he let her back to her feet.

Liz shock her head. "i don't like the feel of the half sticky half crusty blood all over my skin." she grumbled and loved to walk through her wall. She managed it well and gathered some clean underwear and a night gown. She then walked back through the walls until she entered the bathroom.

Alucard laughed at he using her power to be lazy and not use the doors. He fallowed her through the walls until he was outside the bathroom. He didn't know why, but it was too fun messing with her in the shower.

Liz started up her shower and quickly stripped. She stepped into the hot water and just let it rinse the blood from her skin. She leaned on the wall as the hot water relaxed her tight muscles. She closed her eyes and started to drift off in the shower.

Alucard sensed her falling asleep and slipped into the shower with her as she started to slide down the walls.

Liz jerked away as she felt cold arms around her waist and a cold chest on her back.

"M-master!" she gasped and looked at him over her shoulders.

"You were about to fall in the shower." he said gently into her ear.

Liz blushed and wrapped her arms around her chest as she took notice of how comfortable he felt against her.

Alucard felt a change in her mood. He also then took notice of how good her body felt pressed to his.

Liz then reached out with one hand and turned the water off. She then turned in his arms to face him. Her breast pressing against his chest.

Liz pressed herself to him as she went to her tippy toes and he leaned down. This time when they kissed there was no hesitation from either of them. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer to him.

Alucard cupped her rear in his hands as she ran her hands through his damp hair. Liz felt his manhood pressing against her stomach as they kissed deeper. He pulled away from her lips and started to kiss his way down her neck.

Liz moaned as he kissed where he had bitten her earlier. She felt like her body was on fire as he ran a hand over her back and the other reaching up to grab her hair and pull her head back so he could kiss her neck better.

Liz moved a hand from around her neck and ran it down to cup him in her hand. He gave a deep growl the made her moan. Alucard lifted her up with no effort and pinned her to the shower wall.

He pulled back from her neck to look down into her glowing red eyes to see the desire he felt reflected back in her red eyes.

"What are you doing to me my Goth girl?" he growled in a deep voice.

Liz smirked as she felt his manhood pressed close to where she was on fire for him.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing Master." she purred as she wrapped her legs around his lean hips and reached up to cup his cheek with one hand and support herself on his shoulder with the other arm.

Alucard laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. He wanted to take her, but did she want him?

"Tell me, my little Goth Girl, would you have me?" he asked in a searching voice.

"I have given you my life, my blood, and my mortality. "I would also gladly give you my body and trust as well Master." she said in seniority, her heart in her words. She wanted to tell him he could have her heart as well, but wasn't sure she was ready to admit to that.

Alucard heard her heart in her words and it warmed a long dead place in his soul. He leaned in and kissed her again before he used his bowers to leave the bathroom and returned them to his room and to his coffin. He laid in his coffin with her draped over him.

Liz was a little disoriented over the sudden change of location. She realized she was laying on top of him and she blushed at the feel of his hard lean body bear under her naked body. She shifted and her legs slide to either side of his hips and brought his erection to rest against her buttocks.

"Master?" she looked down into his red eyes and say his desire and searching look.

Alucard was about to say something when he realized that she was still a virgin. He smirked up at her and reached for her hips. "Just take me into your body slowly." he said as he guided her hips and they both moaned deep as she slid down his length.

Liz tensed as he entered her. He was gentle and once he was fully inside her he held her hips still.

"Relax, my little Goth Girl." he purred.

Liz nodded and did her best to relax. After a moment she started to rock her hips and felt the pleasure start to replace the pain. Alucard kept his hands resting on her hips as she started to adjust and take over. He grounded his teeth as it felt so good to be with her. It had been so long since her had last shared his body with anyone that he had forgotten the pleasure of it.

Liz relaxed more and let her pleasure take over. She rocked her hips more and leaned over Alucard and kissed him as she felt her pleasure rising. They kissed deeply as he rocked his hips with hers.

All to soon Alucard felt himself about to reach his point. He leaned forwards until they were in a sitting position. She held her close as he started to kiss her neck again and then bit her.

Liz gasped and felt herself fall over the edge when he bites her neck. She cried out as she felt her body explode.

Alucard bite her neck harder as her release sent him over and he joined her. The mix of the taste of her blood and their pleasure sent his head reeling.

Liz surrendered her weight to Alucard as she felt her body spasming. Alucard licked her neck as he laid them back down in his coffin.

They both lay there in each other's arms and spent. Liz started to purr softly as she nuzzled his chest.

"That was amazing Master." she purred as she started to drift to sleep.

Alucard stroked her hair. She was past her normal time to sleep so he let her drift off to sleep as they laid there.

Alucard pulled the lid of the coffin closed over them and laid there in a kind of peace as Liz slept in his arms. He felt something in their relationship had changed with the sharing of their bodies. He didn't miss the part that they were still joined as he let sleep take him as well.


End file.
